The Legend of Clementine Season One
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: Clementine is an eight year old girl who had a normal life with her parents. But one day, the walkers came, and everything went downhill. Along the way, she joins multiple groups of survivors, all who she does her best to help. In this story, we'll see Clementine growing from a little girl who's just been thrown into the apocalypse, while learning what it takes to be a true leader.
1. A New Day

Disclaimer: So I got into Walking Dead during may of 2019, and sometime recently, a thought occured to me that I could make my own version of the Walking Dead video game series. I won't say what exactly I changed, as I want you all to see for yourself. But I think you'll find this story to be quite enjoyable.

* * *

The Legend of Clementine

Season one Episode one: A New Day

* * *

A freeway was shown with a police car zooming by, following the speed limit, but still going a bit faster than the other cars. When the inside of the car was shown, a black man in a blue shirt and light brown pants was seen handcuffed and sitting rather calmly. You'd almost think the handcuffs didn't have anything to do with the fact that he was in a police car. Truth be told, he was a good man deep down. He just made a mistake that would result in his life being destroyed. But little did he know that he would face something that no one would expect.

Then, an elderly police officer was shown in the front seat, looking into the rearview mirror and coming to a conclusion. "Well I reckon you didn't do it then."

The guy in the backseat looked at the officer and decided he might as well say something. "Does it really matter?"

"Nah, not much." The officer replied, knowing that his business came before his thoughts. "Y'know, I've driven a buncha fellas down to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually is 'bout now I get the 'I didn't do it.'"

"And what do YOU say?"

"I say, 'Yep. I know ya didn't.'"

The radio then came on to state something. "We've got what looks like a 10-91E near Peachtree Exit of 285. All cars asked to keep on the lookout for a 91V in the area."

The officer decided to continue the conversation, feeling the guy in the back could use some lightening up. "I followed your case a little. You bein a Macon boy and all."

The guy felt it wouldn't hurt to ask what he wanted to ask, seeing as the officer was quite friendly. "You're from Macon then."

The officer smiled, glad Lee was showing an interest in his life. "Yep. Came up to Atlanta to be a city cop in the seventies. Always wanted to work a murder case, like that senatorial mess you got yourself mixed up in, with all due respect. A real shame, that is. Hell, the whole family used to be regulars at your folks' drugstore right in downtown. Still there?"

"Sure is."

"Good."

The radio then came on again to give another warning. "Be advised of medical personnel on route to Hartsfield, various 10's and 20's coming in."

The officer decided to continue the conversation, finding it to be quite interesting. "I got a nephew up at UGA. You teach there long?"

"Going on my sixth year."

"You meet your wife in Athens?" The guy started to look distressed, which led the cop to say something else. "Regardless, could be you married the wrong woman." The guy was about to say something, but decided to keep his mouth shut, not seeing much in talking right now as the officer told another story. "I'm driving this man once, h-he was the worst one. He wouldn't stop going on about how he didn't do it. He was an older fella. Big, soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, and he's just wailing back there, says it wasn't him. Crying and snotting all over, right where you're sitting."

Another call came up, but the officer turned the radio off to tell another story. "Then before long he starts kicking the back of the seat, li-like a fussy baby on an airplane. And I tell him he's gotta stop, that's government property, and I'll be forced to zap him otherwise. So he stops, and having exhausted all his options, he starts crying out for his Mama. "Mama, it's all a big mistake! It wasn't me"

"So did he do it?

"They caught the fucker red-handed! Stabbin' his wife, cutting her up as the boys came through the door! He sits in my car screaming bloody murder that it wasn't him! I think he actually believed it himself. It goes to show, people will up and go mad when they believe their life is over. Oh, I got another good one for ya. This one's a little bit less depressing and a bit more hilarious if I do say so." The guy saw something in the road as the cop spotted something.

"In the road!" The car hit whatever was in the road and went into the forest, falling over and rolling, knocking both the guy and the cop out.

* * *

Five minutes later.

* * *

When the guy woke up, he saw that the car was totaled, making him concerned about what'd happened. He tried to get up, but struggled due to a damaged leg. He went to kick the window open, doing so with his working leg, and got out just fine. He saw that the officer was down and walked over to him to see if he was okay. "Hey. You okay?" The officer remained silent as the guy walked over to him, leading to the guy seeing the handcuff keys and going to grab them, only for the officer to awaken as some undead being. "Holy shit!"

The guy ran back to where the car was and saw the shotgun, picking it up and trying to put in the ammo. When he did though, he dropped it, and picked it up again just before the officer came to him. The guy's heart was racing as he aimed the shotgun at the officer's head and shot his head off. This was shocking for the guy, as he'd never seen anything like this before. He couldn't worry about that now however, so he got up to find some help.

While the guy was walking, he saw more undead beings, unsure of what to feel of it other than fear. He went as fast as he could, trying to escape the beings, and eventually came across a fence. He climbed over it, and saw a house, walking up to it to see if he could find any help in it. He then decided to try the treehouse first to see if anyone was in it. "Hello!? Is anyone in there!?" No one responded, so the guy decided to go to the house. Little did he know however, that there was more to the treehouse than what was initially thought.

The guy went into the house and walked around to see if he could get some help for his leg wound. "Hello!? I'm not here to rob you or anything! I just need some treatment for my leg here!"

Just then, the answering machine came on, leading to the guy looking at it and listening to it. "Clementine? Sweetie? If you can hear me, your dad and I won't be able to make it back. Call the police. That's 9-1-1. Goodbye sweetie. We love you. And whatever you do, don't come to Savanah." The emotion in the mother's voice was clearly tragic. The guy knew the daughter still had to be here somewhere, he just had to find out where. Just then, the guy found a walkie talkie and picked it up. He wondered why it was just lying here and decided to press the button, only to get the voice of a little girl from the other end.

"Talk." The guy was surprised to hear this voice on the other end, knowing it had to be the daughter. The girl sounded somewhat cold, which was understandable since a stranger had just entered her house, but it also sounded like she was giving him a chance to explain himself. "I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

The guy felt he could talk to the girl about who he was, since she wasn't coming after him just yet. "I'm Lee."

"From the news report?" The girl replied, indicating that she knew what'd happened. "Didn't expect to bump into YOU by this hour. Or any hour." Just then, the treehouse door was opened up with a blonde girl wearing a baseball hat and a white tank top, along with red shorts coming out and looking down at Lee. "I was hiding in my treehouse for a couple days. It's pretty cramped, but it's better than turning."

"That's smart." Lee replied as he entered the kitchen, finding that Clementine was quite intelligent for someone her age. Just then, Clementine noticed someone behind Lee. "How old are you?"

"About the amount of times you'll be bit if you don't look behind you!" Clementine warned Lee, leading to Lee looking behind himself and getting grabbed by an undead being. This freaked Lee out, but he was able to smash the undead being's head into a counter and run off. He fell just before he left the kitchen however, and while he was able to get back up, he was only barely able to avoid the undead being. Clementine saw that Lee needed help and put on a determined look, running back into her treehouse and coming out with a hammer.

Clementine jumped down from the treehouse and slid down the ladder, running over to where Lee was just as he got trapped. Lee was able to keep the walker above him with Clementine opening the door and smashing the being's head to the side with the hammer. The being fell to the side and Clementine smashed it's head in five more times to make sure it was dead, and then she let the emotion of killing an undead being sink in. Once it was gone, she smiled and looked at Lee as she spoke. "Nice to meet ya my criminal friend. I'm eight by the way."

Lee was a bit surprised by the fact that Clementine knew about her past, but smiled as he kneeled down to her. "That was impressive, taking care of that thing just now."

"I'm a black belt in karate. I know, surprising, but I was a natural born fighter." Clementine replied, and then she handed Lee the hammer. "And if you're here to rob us I'll kick your ass" Lee raised an eyebrow as Clementine winked to him, indicating that it was just a joke. "Anyway, that undead thing was my babysitter Sandra. She was watching me before everything went to hell, and I guess she got infected. I was waiting for someone else to come as my guardian, so you picked a good time to break and enter."

Lee chuckled a bit, having a feeling Clementine would be a bit of a challenge to look after. "Well you're more than welcome to have me as your guardian. Someone has to look after you." Clementine smiled and held her hand out for a fist bump, which Lee happily accepted. "We should leave before it gets dark. We can't be too sure how dangerous these things are by then."

"Yeah, that's smart." Clementine agreed, and then she walked into the kitchen to see what they could get. "I'll see what I can bring with us in my pack. No one knows how long we'll be out there for." Lee was glad that Clementine was treating her with kindness. Although he found the suicide joke to be a bit much, he was grateful to be treated with respect from Clementine, despite her knowing of his misdeed.

* * *

Clementine had just finished packing all her stuff as she and Lee went into the backyard to execute their plan. "Okay Lee. Let's roll." Lee and Clementine walked off with Clementine staarting a conversation. "I wish my parents were the ones walking with me, but you'll do. You seem like someone I can get along with."

"I hope so." Lee chuckled a bit as he and Clementine left the backyard with Lee seeing someone and hiding. Clementine was confused by this, but shrugged and hid as well.

A guy in a police uniform sensed Lee and Clementine nearby and called over to them. "Hey! Who's over there!?" Clementine revealed herself, leading to the guy calming down and moving his hand away from his gun. "Crap. Sorry. Thought you were a threat for a second."

"It's cool. (Signals Lee to come out) Anyone can be in this." Lee comes out with Clementine laughing a bit. "Dude, you're taking orders from an eight year old? Get some parenting skills."

Lee saw the guy next to him, and he looked like someone who wasn't doing all that well, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. "I'm Chet."

Clementine waved to Chet with the other guy speaking up. "I'm Shawn. We shouldn't be out in the open like this. We'll clear the way, and then we'll take you and your daughter to my family's farm. (Clementine gives a blunt look) You should be safe there."

"I'm not her dad, I'm..." Lee tried to think of what to say, knowing that the wrong words could lead to trouble. He then found that Shawn was trustworthy, and decided to just be honest with him, seeing that he was down to earth. "Just some guy."

"Just some guy." Shawn repeated, and Lee nodded in response, with Shawn seeing no problem with helping them. "Mind if I ask what your names are?"

"I'm Lee, and this is Clementine." Clementine gave a peace sign to Shawn, who smiled at her as Lee continued. "That offer sure does sound like a good one."

"So we're on the same page then." Clementine replied, and then an undead being was shown behind them, leading to Lee and Clementine turning around upon seeing Shawn's concerned look. "Let's hope you guys know how to form a bulldozer!"

Lee and Clementine ran over to the car Shawn started pushing and pushed it with him as more undead beings suddenly appeared with Lee making a response. "Does that work?" Clementine nodded with a proud smile as everyone got into the truck.

Shawn got into the dirver's seat, and Lee sat next to him, leaving Clementine and Chet in the back. Shawn looked at Lee before taking off, grateful for the help on the pathway. "For just 'some guy', you sure helped save some lives today." Lee smiled back at Shawn, who hit the gas pedal and headed off.

* * *

As nighttime rolled around, the farm Shawn mentioned was revealed as he drove up with Lee, Clementine and Chet. When they got there, Chet got out so he could head home. "Hey Shawn, I'm a run on home. My mama's gonna be in a snit."

"No sweat man. I'll catch you tomorrow night." Shawn responded, and then he got out with Lee as Clementine hopped out from the back of the truck. The two of them waved goodbye to Chet, who smiled as he walked off and waved back at them, leading to an elderly guy wearing a similarly colored suit to Shawn came out the front door.

The guy saw Shawn and smiled with joy at the sight of him being okay. "Thank God you're okay."

"I was worried it'd be bad here too." Shawn hugged his father, glad that the two of them were safe after what happened.

The father and son ended the hug, ready for whatever came next. "Been quiet as usual the past couple days. Ol' Breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame but that ain't nothing new."

"I wouldn't have made it back without Chet."

"Well I'm glad you took him with you then."

The guy noticed Lee and Clementine with Lee commenting on Shawn. "Your boy's a lifesaver."

"Glad he could be of help to somebody." The guy then decided to let Lee and Clementine stay for a bit, feeling it couldn't hurt. "So it's just you and your daughter then."

"Oh, he's not her dad. He's just some guy who found her alone." Shawn corrected, leading to the guy getting suspicious.

The guy kneeled down to where Clementine was to speak with her directly, but didn't get hostile or anything. "Do you know this man?"

"He's the reason I won't starve to death." Clementine answered, getting a smile out of Lee with Clementine introducing herself. "I'm Clementine. Hershel, is it? Shawn mentioned you on the way here."

Hershel nodded in response as Lee introduced himself. "I'm Lee." Hershel saw Lee's leg and Lee commented on it when he noticed. "Yeah, it's not doin so good."

Hershel was glad he had the supplies to help Lee, knowing it would be a good idea. " I can help you out. Shawn, run on in and check on your sister. You, take a seat up on the porch and I'll go see what I have." Clementine smiled as he looked at Lee, glad that his leg was going to get the proper care it needed.

* * *

Hershel was tending to Lee's leg with Clementine leaning on the fence with her arms crossed. Clementine didn't mind waiting for Lee to get patched up, as she knew this wasn't something to take lightly, or to rush. Hershel then asked how Lee got his leg damaged in the first place. "How did this happen?"

Lee thought for a moment, and then came to the conclusion that he could tell the truth without much worry. "Car accident. I was heading out of Atlanta, and a cop was driving me."

"That's awful nice of him." Hershel replied, and then he'd just finished patching up Lee's leg. House is full up with mine. We've got another displaced family of three sleeping in the barn. You and your daughter are welcome to rest there, when we're done here." Hershel then turned to Clementine, amazed that he managed to survive this long on her own. "I can't imagine what you've been through Clementine."

"I'm looking after her while I help her look for her parents." Lee explained, though, he had to admit that he didn't have a location. "I think they're in Savannah. We'll start that journey by getting to Macon."

Clementine became worried about Lee, not knowing how far he'd get, even with his leg patched up. Shawn then came out with a proposition. "Hey dad. I've been thinking. I heard some crazy...(Shawn looks at Clementine, who nods to him, indicating that it's okay) shit on the radio earlier, and I don't think anyone knows how big it is yet."

Clementine takes a liking to the idea with Hershel making his reply. "Stuff like that doesn't happen around here Shawn."

Clementine decided to speak up, knowing that the incident with her babysitter would help. "My babysitter Sandra became one of those things." Hershel and Shawn looked at Clementine, who looked concerned about the safety of the farm. "She was really cool, and deserved better than what happened to her. I know it's not much to say how big the situation is, but I don't think we should take any risks. "

Hershel thought for a moment and stood up, needing to consider this offer. "I'll think about it. Not too sure if I should take advice from a kid I just met. (Clementine nods in understanding) You and Lee can stay in the barn for the night. We have another family in there as well."

"Thanks Hershel." Lee responded, and Hershel smiled as he entered the house with Shawn. Lee stood up and walked over to Clementine, walking over to the barn with her.

* * *

Lee and Clementine were in the barn as Clementine noticed a funky smell that caught her attention. "Smells bad in here. You know what I mean, right?"

"Shit." Lee replied after a few seconds, and Clementine snickered upon the sound of it and gave a sly look to Lee, who chuckled a bit. "Sorry. I shouldn't talk like that."

Clementine laughed a bit as she then thought about her parents, missing them a lot. "I miss my parents. I hope we find them soon." Clementine lied down, wondering how long it would take for them to get to Savannah. "Hey Lee. Do you know how far away Savannah is? It's gotta be somewhere. Maybe close to that Macon place you mentioned."

Lee wasn't sure how far away Savannah was, but he felt it wouldn't hurt to respond to Clementine's question. She deserved to know what he felt about the situation. "I'm not sure. But I'll make sure we find your parents when we're there. Until then, I'll look after you."

Clementine smiled upon hearing that, knowing Lee was someone worth trusting. "We can look out for each other. I know I'm a lot younger than you, but you never know when I'll be able to get you out of a jam." Lee and Clementine looked at each other with smiles with Clementine then laying down. "Goodnight Lee."

"Goodnight Clementine." Lee lied down and went to sleep, hearing the voices of his wife in his head. Clementine noticed his worried look before she went to bed, hoping he was okay. She knew something was bothering Lee, and knew she had to help him with it. For now though, she decided to go to bed, feeling that would be the best option.


	2. Kenny

**Disclaimer: **Keep in mind that since this is my own story, and not canon in any way to the actual games, I won't have everything be the same. Though, I think that was obvious with the fact that I changed up Clementine's season one personality. I hope that won't affect your enjoyment with the story too badly. Enjoy!

* * *

The Legend of Clementine

Season one Episode two: Kenny

* * *

Clementine was already awake as Lee woke up from a nightmare, leading to Clem chuckling at the scenario. She then scratched her head a bit, finding that her sleep didn't end with such a great beginning. "Careful Lee. Lots of itching going around."

"Well you slept in a barn little lady." A guy with a fishing hat, a white shirt, and light brown pants on replied, sounding quite friendly. "Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair."

"Most likely scenario is that they'd come out of my mouth." Clementine snarked playfully, and then Lee stood up with Clementine admitting that she liked the place a lot. "Nah, it's a good place to sleep. Definitely worth calling a hotel."

The guy chuckled and then looked at Lee, introducing himself. "I'm Kenny. You must be Lee, the guy Hershel met last night."

"That's right." Lee replied, starting to like Kenny. "I'm guessing he also told you about me and Clementine getting ready to head off to Macon."

Kenny was about to reply as a young boy in a green shirt and blue jeans came running up to the door. "Dad, we're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor and everything!"

The boy ran off with Lee and Clementine walking off with Kenny, who explained who the boy was. "That's my son, Ken Junior. But we just call him duck."

Clementine chuckled a bit, finding the name to be quite funny as Lee questioned which one it was for. "Dodging or quacking?"

"Quacking."

"DAAAAD!"

"See?"

Clementine started to take a liking to Duck, getting a vibe of child-like innocence from him. She also took a liking to his enthusiasm, which would be useful to keep in the apocalypse. Though, she also had to question if Duck was a competent fighter. "So. Duck, is it? I like you already."

Duck smiled, hoping he could become friends with Clementine as Kenny introduced his wife. "This is my wife Katjaa. Katjaa, this is Lee, and Clementine"

Clementine she shook Katjaa's hand firmly. "Mm, strong grip. I like YOU already too."

Katjaa smiled as she replied, finding Clementine to be quite charming. "I can say the same about you Clementine. You also have a very pretty name."

"Thanks." Clementine then brought something else up. "Too bad I've never had the fruit before."

Shawn walked up to Clementine and the others, feeling like they could lend a helping hand. "Well, we should get to work. We've all seen what those things can do out there so the faster we get this fence up, the better."

"I wanna build a fence." Duck responded, being excited to help out.

"Yeah? Well I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break."

"On the tractor? Cool!

"Duck and I will hop to it."

Shawn and Duck walked off with Clementine feeling like she could help out as well. "Maybe we should help out too Lee. If walkers come soon then we'll need to give the extra protection."

"I was thinking the same." Lee took a liking to the name Clementine gave to the undead beings. "Walkers. Sounds fitting."

"Thanks. I felt since we can't call them by their real name because, logic, I guess, that one would do." Clementine replied, and then she headed off. "I'm gonna help with the fence. (Waves to Kenny and Katjaa) It was nice to meet you two!"

Kenny and Katjaa waved to Clementine as well as Kenny walked up to Lee. "You mentioned that you were heading off to Macon. Now that ya mention it, word has been going around about it. I'd be happy to give you a ride if you wanted one."

Lee appreciated the offer, but knew he would have to consult Clementine first, so he knew he'd respect her wishes. "Thanks. I'll ask Clementine first."

"Ah, gotta consult the misses. I understand." Kenny walked over to a truck and Lee walked over with him. "I'm a commercial fisherman. I've got a boat up in Lauderdale from the job, catching mackerel, dolphin, whatever's biting and paying."

Lee nodded in response, and then he decided to ask about Duck to see how he was coping with all this. "So how's your son doing? Can't be easy experiencing the apocalypse."

"Good, I think." Kenny replied, knowing Duck would be able to stay strong. "Katjaa's got a sister up in Memphis; we were coming back from visiting her. We were in a gas station and some guy grabbed my boy. I thought he was kidnapping him. I was on the fucker in about two seconds and... Christ. Just lucky I was there. We saw a lot of bodies before we stumbled upon Hershel's. But we're a tough family, Lee. Ain't nothing gonna faze us."

Lee was glad to hear that, and he then walked over to Katjaa so he could get to know her better. "So Katjaa. What did you do before...courpses started walking around?"

"I am a veterinarian back in Fort Lauderdale-like Hershel here, except more with dogs and cats and not answered, finding that she and Hershel had similar occupations, just in different ways. . What is it that you do, Lee?"

"I used to teach up at University of Georgia." Lee answered, missing his job a lot.

"We need to hope we can all go back to our jobs soon Lee." Katjaa knew this wouldn't end at the snap of a finger, so all she could do is hope. "It can't stay like this forever."

"No, I USED to teach up there." Lee corrected. "I was let go a while back. I can't go into detail about it."

Katjaa was a bit suspicious from that, but she decided to respect Lee's wishes. "I understand. Well I hear people go to college after something like that happens to them. People don't want to die too ignorant I guess."

"That's understandable I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay Lee."

Lee walked over to where Clementine, Duck, and Hershel were with Clementine cutting up some wood while talking to Shawn. "Glad to see Hershel took our advice on this fence thing. This'll keep the walkers out like barbed wire."

"Yeah, you said it." Shawn replied, and then Clementine cut the last board Shawn needed her to cut for now. "That's probably all I need cut for now. (Notices Lee) Oh, hey Lee."

"Hey Shawn." Lee looked down at Clementine, who was glad to be helping out with the fence. "You enjoy the work Clementine?"

Clementine looked back on when she used to help her parents out with some stuff. "My mom and dad taught me a lot. My dad's an engineer, so I got some tips from him on how to fix cars and stuff."

Lee took an interest to that, feeling he could get more work for Clementine to do. "That might be useful for Kenny's car."

"Maybe. But he seems like the type who knows what he's doing." Clementine replied, finding that Kenny would be a useful member to their group. "I say we take an offer to come with them if they give it to us. Kenny especially sounds like he'd be a good guy to have around."

"Lift with your back Shawn!" Lee and Clementine saw Duck playing the foreman and Clementine took a liking to it, walking over to Duck and leaning on the tractor. "Be careful Clementine. This tractor could move at max speed at any moment."

"Too bad I'm not wearing green." Clementine replied, making Duck laugh at the joke as Lee smiled at the two getting along.

Shawn looked at Lee, feeling like he could do something too. "Hey Lee, if you wanna pitch in, my dad may need some help in the farm."

"I'll check in with him then. Thanks." Lee walked off, looking at Clementine as he did. "Play nicely Clementine."

"You're the boss dad 2.0." Clementine joked around, and then she looked up at Duck to confirm something. "That means the dad that didn't do it with my mom to give birth to me." Duck was confused by what Clementine mentioned, indicating that Clementine knew a bit more than he did. "My mom's a doctor. I saw how babies were born by watching her one time."

"Ah." Duck found that to be interesting, and then he decided to talk about his parents as well. "I think she'd get along well with my mom. She's a vet, and I'm pretty sure that means animal doctor." Clementine found that Duck's words made sense, seeing as vets healed up animals like how doctors healed up humans.

Lee was talking to Hershel, who was talking about when he met Clementine. "I was looking for help in her house. She saved me when a walker almost got me."

"A walker, eh. Is that what you call them? Fitting name." Hershel replied, and then he decided to offer Lee some advice. "Can I give you some advice?"

Lee felt like there was no problem in taking advice from Hershel, as he seemed nice enough. And he DID let them stay on the farm. "Sure."

"I don't know who you are or what you did. But you better become a better liar, and fast. Let's say things don't get better back in the cities. Or they get worse before they do. You're gonna have to depend on the honesty of strangers if you're gonna make it. And if those same people get to questioning yours, you're gonna be in trouble. So whoever you are, and whatever you did, keep it to your damn self." Hershel smiled, knowing Lee was a good guy. "But at least you have the common sense to listen to a man givin you advice."

Noise was heard from afar, catching Lee and Hershel's attention. "What the-"

"Go! I'll get my gun!" Lee nodded and ran off as Hershel got his gun.

Clementine was trying to free Shawn, who was stuck under the tractor, while scolding Duck. "Damn it Duck! Why'd you move forward!?"

"I'm sorry; I got distracted!" Duck answered, admitting that he didn't make the best choice.

"By what, colorful buttons?" Clementine snarked, and then she jumped up to the controls of the tractor, seeing that she couldn't free Shawn. She then put the tractor in reverse and Shawn was free, albeit, with his legs injured. Duck was about to jump off as Lee arrived, but a walker grabbed him as soon as Clementine jumped off. "Duck!" Clementine looked at Shawn and ran over to him, calling over to Lee. "Lee, help Duck! I'll take care of Shawn!" Clementine dragged Shawn away just as a walker bit his leg after the fence broke with Clementine kicking it off. "Beat it! Leg appetite is closed!"

Lee ran over to Duck and punched the walker just as Kenny arrived, seeing Clementine dragging Shawn along. He grabbed his son and tried to free him with Lee punching the walker again, freeing Duck as Kenny walked off. Hershel arrived and shot the walkers, and then he saw shawn's bite wound and picked him up with Clementine feeling she was too slow. "I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to prevent the bite."

"No need to apologize. You saved his life. And that's what matters." Hershel assured Clementine, and then everyone walked over to the barn to check out Shawn's bite wound. When he got a look at it, he started to panic as Lee saw a saw. "Shawn, stay with me now!"

"Maybe we could cut it off!" Lee suggested, just as Katjaa arrived. "If the bite has some sort of reaction then we could save Shawn!"

"He's right." Katjaa confirmed, indicating that she did this before. "I've had to amputate some animals limbs before, and it saved their lives. Maybe we could try it here."

Hershel felt it was worth a shot as Lee grabbed the saw and handed it to him. Although he was hesitant, he started cutting Shawn's leg, which started to bleed, and Clementine ran back over to the porch. She ran as fast as she could and got into the house, finding Hershel's medical supplies just sitting there. She grabbed them and ran off, heading back to the farm just as Hershel finished cutting of Shawn's leg, handing him the box of supplies. "I found these on your table. (Hershel takes the supplies) Good thing they were close to the front door."

Hershel took out some bandages and wrapped up Shawn's leg with Shawn being relieved that he had a chance at surviving. Hershel looked at Clementine, grateful for her help. "Thank you Clementine. You're a lifesaver." Hershel then looked at Lee and Kenny, being a bit skeptical about the fact that they focused on Duck. "You managed to save that boy's life, but you left saving Shawn to the girl. I don't approve of that, but even so, I hope you did it for the right reasons."

Lee looked at Kenny, who smiled to him, glad that he helped him with Duck. "You've got that ride to Macon if you want it. I got the truck finished just before the chaos."

Everyone else walked off while waving goodbye to Hershel and Shawn with Shawn calling out to them. "Thanks Clementine! I wish you and the others the best!" Clementine waved goodbye to Shawn and Hershel, smiling as she got into Kenny's truck, sitting next to Duck, hoping he wasn't mad at her for not helping him. Duck smiled to Clementine, indicating that he forgave her for leaving him to Lee and Kenny. This made Clementine smile, and the truck took off just as everyone was ready to head off to Macon.

* * *

Clementine and the others arrived in Macon with Clementine looking around as they all got out. Clementine looked around and saw that the place was deserted, hoping there were some survivors around here, or that everyone was able to escape. "So this is Macon, huh? Has that small town vibe to it, only the vibe got wiped out."

Lee walked up to Clementine as he looked around as well, wondering what happened before he got arrested. "I sure hope my family made it out okay. They own the town pharmacy. We could hide there for a bit."

Clementine nodded in agreement as Duck walked around, seeing someone walking up to him and backing up. When the walker got on top of him, he screamed, alerting everyone as a gunshot was fired and Duck was able to get out from under the walker. A lady with a light blue shirt and black skirt was shown holding the gun as she signaled everyone to follow her. "Everyone hurry! The gate might close soon!" Everyone followed the lady, who led them to the drugstore Lee mentioned, and they all got in as the gate was closed just in time.

Clementine looked at Duck, seeing that she would have to work with him if he was gonna last long. "I think we should do some self defense training for later." Duck was okay with what Clementine suggested, since she was calm when she did so, and Clementine then turned to the lady with a fist bump. "Thanks lady. (The lady fist bumps Clementine) We really needed the shelter."

"Any time." The lady then introduced herself, feeling the ones she just rescued could get comfy here. "I'm Carley. And this is the group I'm with."

A lady wearing dark brown tank top and long brown jeans walked up to the group, and she ended up arguing with Carley. "We can't take risks like this!"

"And we can't just let people die either."

"When I say that door stays shut, I fucking mean it, survivors or not."

Clementine gave the lady a blunt look as she spoke up, finding her to be rather annoying. "I take it you're the self entitled leader in this joint? What, you want my ID card?"

"Hey! If you're going to be here, then you show my daughter some respect!" An old guy demanded, and Clementine ignored him and leaned against the wall. "Who knows? They could've led them right to us!"

"Where the hell's your humanity!?" Carley spoke up, knowing she made the right call. "They would've died out there!"

"We have kids here." Lee informed the old guy, knowing he had to convince him that they had to stay here.

"I see one little girl." The old guy replied, and Clementine scoffed, making him even more angry. "You're lucky I don't hit children."

"You're lucky I'M not an asshole without standards for who should be left for dead." Clementine shot back, making Larry scowl at her before rejoining the conversation.

Lee then defended Carley's actions, hopefully to convince them it was the right call. "She's right. You all took a risk. And we appreciate it."

"Look, it's not that we don't want to save people, but we can't just fire gunshots like that and expect those things out there not to hear it." The lady insisted, finding the action to be reckless. "Carley and Glenn just ran out there without a plan."

Carley started to introduce everyone to the rest of the group, hoping that would calm down the tension. "This is Lilly. She can be a handful, but she comes through for us. And her dad's name is Larry."

Larry looked back at Duck, who Katjaa was tending to, and became shocked by what he saw. "Ho-ly shit. (Looks back at the group) Son of a bitch. One of them is bitten!"

Lee wasn't buying what Larry was saying and spoke in defense of duck. "He wasn't bitten. It's probably just blood from the walker Carley saved him from."

"To hell it was." Larry replied, confident that Duck was bitten. "We have to end this, now!"

Larry was walking over to Duck, only for Kenny to stand in his way with his bravery catching the attention of Clementine. "Over my dead body."

Larry was ready for whatever Kenny had in store for him, finding his words to be worthless. "We'll dig one hole."

"No! I'm cleaning him up! There's no bite!" Katjaa assured everyone, fearing what Larry would do to Duck. "He's fine!"

Katjaa hurriedly wiped Duck off with Larry protesting. "Don't you fucking people get it!? We've already SEEN this happen. We let someone with a bite stay in-and we all end up bitten too!"

"Shut up." Kenny demanded, having enough of Larry's crap.

"We gotta throw him out! Or smash his head in!"

Katjaa's concern continued to rise as she kept wiping Duck. "Kenny, stop him!"

"Lee. What do we do about this guy?" Kenny asked, knowing Lee would have his back after he helped him save Duck.

"It's either him or your son. (Crosses his arms) I say it's him."

"Goddamn right; out on HIS ass with those THINGS!"

"Everyone chill the fuck out!" Carley demanded, tired of all this arguing.

"Nobody is doing anything!" Lilly stated, knowing that Katjaa's word was worth taking.

"Shut up Lilly!" Larry responded, and then he continued his protest as he turned to Carley. "And YOU. Shut the fuck up. (Turns to the group) They will find us and they will get in here, and none of this will fucking matter. But right now we're about to be TRAPPED in here with one of those things."

"What the hell are you talkin about?"

"He's bitten! That's how ya turn!"

Kenny was getting even more infuriated by the minute, and Lee knew he had to help him defend Duck. "What if this was your daughter?"

"Never would've happened." Larry insisted. "She's not some snot-nosed toddler, okay? She's United Sttes Air Force."

"Oh, fuck you AND her!" Kenny looked to where Katjaa was with anger. "I'm gonna kill him Kat. Just worry about Duck."

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here. I'm just looking out for my daughter."

"No, you're the guy arguing for killing a kid!"

"He's covered in much! She'll find the bite. WATCH."

"She won't."

"And if she DOES? The first thing he'll do is sink his teeth into his mom's face. Then once she's dead, he'll probably pounce on YOUR little girl! She'll turn fast and then they'll be three. And that, boy, is the ballgame."

"He's a little boy; I think we can handle him." Lee protested, knowing Duck couldn't be thrown out.

"A little boy?! He'll be an uncontrollable man eater!"

"It's not gonna happen!" Kenny protested, tired of Larry's shit.

"It is and we're tossing him out now!" Clementine was infuriated by what Larry was doing and had to speak up, but she knew he wouldn't listen to a little girl. But one thing's for sure. Duck wasn't getting thrown out. And Clementine would be ready to stop Larry in any way she could, even if she got hurt herself.


	3. Lee's Hometown

The Legend of Clementine

Season one Episode three: Lee's Hometown.

* * *

The fight over whether or not Duck was being thrown out was still going on with Lee doing something that gave him more respect from Clementine. "NO! You don't touch that boy, you don't TOUCH anybody!" Clementine smiled at what Lee was doing as Lee continued shouting angrily. "I've got a little girl I'm trying to protect in here too. You want to get violent, you old fuck?! Well, COME ON. You better have a plan to kill me, though, because it's ME before anyone else in here!" Clementine nodded with a proud look on her face as she then heard something by the bathroom.

Clementine walked up to Lee, who backed up a bit while still scowling at Larry. "Hey Lee, is there a key to the bathroom here?"

"Yeah, it's behind the counter." Lee answered calmly, and Clementine walked over to the counter and grabbed the key from behind it as Lee continued speaking. "Don't worry Kenny. Like I said. If he wants to throw Duck out, he'll have to kill me first."

Kenny smiled and replied to Lee's words as Clementine walked over to the bathroom. "Thanks Lee. I knew I could have your back." Just then, Clementine let out a surprised shout, catching everyone's attention. "The fuck!?"

Clementine backed away from the walker and then jumped off of the wall, kneeing the walker in the face and sending it towards the ground. She then pinned the walker to the ground with her foot as she looked at Carley. "Carley, get your gun ready!" The walker grabbed Clementine's foot, making her flinch and then kick the walker.

Lee rushed to Clementine's rescue, knowing he had to act fast or else Clementine would get bit. "Clementine!" Lee stomped on the walker's arm and Clementine backflipped away, leading to Lee getting into a wrestle with the walker. "You stay away from her you son of a bitch!" Lee continued to wrestle the walker as Carley shot it in the head, killing it and allowing Lee to catch his breath as Clementine let out a relieved sigh.

Clementine walked up to the walker and kicked it on the side before looking at Lee. "Thanks Lee. I probably should've stomped his head there."

"Yeah, that would've been nice." Lee smiled as he looked at Clementine. "But I'm still glad I was able to pay you back for saving me yesterday."

More gunfire was heard outside with Lee and Clementine walking up to Carley. "You two okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Lee responded, glad Carley could help, and then Carley looked at Clementine, getting a the vibe of a leader from her.

A guy in a green shirt and green shorts walked up to Lee and Clementine, glad she was okay. "I'm glad you both made it out okay. I'm Doug. And the guy in the hat is Glenn."

"Hey there." Glenn greeted Lee and Clementine with Clementine giving a peace sign and Lee nodding.

"We almost died because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger!" Larry shouted as he looked at Carley, who scowled at him. "That was stupid! That was-"

Larry suddenly had a heart attack, which gave Lilly a look of concern and fear as she kneeled down to him. "Dad!"

Lee kneeled down to Larry with Clementine looking at him as he swore to himself and Lee asked what was going on. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's his heart!" Lilly explained, and then she stood up to give Lee the information on what she needed. "He needs nitroglycerin pills and we're all out of them. We've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here!" Lilly knew that she would need Lee's help, since from how he knew where the bathroom key was, he would have to know how to get in. "Please, try to get in there! Behind the counter, where the pills are!"

"There's another entrance here. Maybe through the office." Lee explained, feeling that would be a good place to look.

Glenn figured he could help the group out, knowing a good place to get gas. "Well while you guys take care of that, I'll head out and get gas. There's a motel not too far from here, out towards the end of Peachtree. I'll work my way towards it and then loop back, siphoning what I can."

"Damn, that'd be great." Lee responded, knowing that gas would be helpful. "You know your way around Macon?"

"Born and raised." Glenn answered with a smile, and Clementine handed him one of the walkie talkies so he could call them. "Thanks kid. I'll fill you all in when I get what I'm going for."

Glenn headed out with Kenny deciding to take charge, knowing there would be a lot to do. "Lilly, keep an eye on Larry. We gotta make sure he's still breathing by the time we get those pills." Lilly nodded and kneeled down to Larry, ready for whatever happened to him. "Doug, you're our lookout. (Doug does a salute) Carley, you'll shift in for him when he needs it. For now, get some rest."

"You got it boss." Carley assured Kenny, though, sounding a bit like she was joking around, and went over to a radio to try and fix it.

Kenny looked at Lee, still grateful for standing up for his son. "Make sure to get those pills Lee. I still hate the guy, but I don't think he deserves to die like this."

Lee nodded as Kenny walked over to Duck and Katjaa with Lee heading on over to Carley with Clementine leaning on a shelf. "You're a pretty good shot."

Carley smiled at Lee's compliment, feeling like she'd get along with him just fine. "Well you don't fuck with a reporter, especially one who's three days out from her last cup of coffee."

Lee took a liking to Carley already, knowing she would be useful to have around. "You handle yourself pretty well."

"Really? I'm a mess." Carley laughed a bit as she continued her words."My news editor was eaten about five feet away from me, and I would've joined her if it wasn't for that dorky guy on watch over there." Lee was surprised to hear this with Carley continuing her words. "She was an asshole, but I liked having her around. Someone I could banter with." Carley looked at Clementine and saw that she was looking around, walking up to her with Lee right behind her. "Whatya lookin for Clem?"

Clementine set down a bottle of pills and looked at Carley with a smile. "I'm praying I find a soda in here." Clementine found a chocolate bar and grabbed it, opening it up with joy. "Yes!" Clementine stood up and saw Duck, feeling he'd want some of the chocolate bar too. She walked over to him and broke the chocolate bar in half, handing him a piece of it. "Hey Duck. Wanna pretend it's Halloween?"

Duck appriciated the offer and happily accepted it, glad that Clementine shared with him. "Thanks Clementine." Clementine nodded to Duck, who then said something else. "Oh, my dad talked to me about the self defense offer you gave me. He said that as long as I'm careful, and don't go to far with anything, then I can do it."

"Awesome. We'll start our first lesson whenever you like." Duck nodded with excitement as Clementine then looked at Kenny. "Don't worry. It'll be at least a week before I'll be allowed to even touch a gun, so that area, we'll wait on."

"As long as my boy's okay in the end, you can teach him whatever you like." Kenny assured Clementine, knowing this would be necessary in case he and Katjaa died before Duck.

"I'll save the major stuff for when he's ready for it. I'm a black belt in karate, so I should be able to know when which phase is taken care of." Clementine walked off while giving a peace sign to Duck. "Later Duck."

Duck nodded and continued eating his chocolate bar with Clementine walking up to Carley and getting a look at her gun, which was on the shelf. She grabbed it without hesitation, turning the safety off just in case, and Carley took notice as she started inspecting it. She didn't take too kindly to it and took the gun back from her. "That's mine, thanks."

Clementine was intrigued by what the gun had to offer, feeling Carley wouldn't mind if she asked about it. "What is that, a glock?"

"You guessed it." Carley smiled, glad Clementine knew her guns. "This thing has gotten me out of a jam more than once. This is the type of gun someone can use if there's a hoard of walkers, and only a few other objects around to help you."

Clementine started to wonder if the walkers would end, knowing the world can't be like this forever. "The world can't stay like this forever. And if the walkers ever become extinct I'll be a part of it. Getting rid of them I mean." Carley liked Clementine's confidence with Clementine noticing Lee going to the office and waving to Carley as she walked over to her. "Need any help back here?"

"I might. Thanks for the offer." Clementine nodded in response as Lee and Clementine went into the office and Lee thought about his family. 'I can't think about them in here. At least not yet.'

Clementine noticed Lee's conflicted expression and felt it would help to give her point of view on his current situation. "Hey Lee. (Lee looks at Clementine) For what it's worth, I think you got screwed on the senator thing." Lee was surprised to hear this as Clementine then explained why she felt the way she did. "I saw your trial. If you say you didn't mean to kill him then I believe you. And the fact that you've been looking out for Kenny and his family so far proves to me you're a good guy. If anything you should've just gotten community service."

Lee chuckled a bit, appriciating Clementine's sympathy, but not feeling her opinion quite matched what the public though. "I think I'd have to do years worth of community service if they did that." Clementine shrugged with Lee smiling as he turned to Clementine. "Thanks for the words of kindness though. It's nice to know we've got each other's backs. Even though one of us is a little girl."

"I'm eight genius. That's young, not little." Clementine corrected, not wanting to be undermined just because of her age. "Anyway, you can trust me not to mention this to anyone else. But make sure to tell the ones you trust before someone else does. We don't know what anyone here knows yet, and if they find out from another source, it could lead to trouble."

Lee found Clementine's words to be smart and put them up for consideration. "I don't think I'll have to worry about that right now, but you're right. It's best they hear from me and not someone else."

"My point exactly." Clementine smiled, glad she and Lee were on the same page as the two then walked over to a desk. The two of them started moving it as Clementine had a question in mind for Lee. "So Lee. Since we're in your family's domain, what're your people like?"

Lee flinched upon hearing Clementine's question and continued to move the desk, deciding to ask another question to dodge it for a bit. "So. What do your parents do for a living?"

"Well you already know that my dad's an engineer. My mom's a doctor at the hospital in our town." Clementine liked that Lee took a fondness in her home life, even if him dodging her question made her suspicious. "I think it's safe to assume your family ran this place."

"That's right." Lee and Clementine continued to move the desk with Lee saying something else. "You probably know by now that I was a professor up at UGA before this all started. That senator thing preety much ruined my life."

Clementine nodded in response, feeling bad for what happened to Lee. "Yeah. Good thing everyone else got sent to hell right after." Lee smiled in response with Clementine mentioning how Lee dodged her question. "If you think I'm stupid then think again." Lee continued to move the desk as Clementine crossed her arms, wanting to know what Lee was hiding. She still trusted her, but even those you trust most are hiding something. "Why don't you like talking about your family anyway? Do they like, hate you?"

Lee wasn't sure what happened to his family, but he still had to give Clementine a response. "I hope not. It was just, complicated when I left."

"Ah." Lee and Clementine finished moving the desk as Clementine turned around and saw a photo on the floor, going to pick it up and seeing Lee's family. She saw his parents and his brother, giving the photo to Lee after looking at it for a bit. "You should hold onto this. To remember them by."

Lee smiled and happily accepted the photo, just as Carley's voice was heard from right by the door. "Lee Everett." Lee and Clementine looked to see Carley walking up to Lee, talking about his case a bit. "I followed your case a little before the world got overrun by walkers. Glad to see I'm not the only one." Clementine sat up on the desk and listened to Lee and Carley's conversation. "Have you told anyone else about your situation?"

"No. I've been sticking to first name's for a reason." Lee answered, hoping he could trust Carley with his situation. "I've been sticking to first names for a reason."

"Right. That makes sense." Carley hoped Lee would trust her, since she didn't plan on telling anyone yet. "Anyway, you can trust me to keep your secret. I don't have any intentions on letting anyone else know. You seem like a good guy, especailly since you went to Clementine's aid without hesitation."

Lee smiled, knowing Carley was someone he could trust upon seeing her caring personality. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Carley started to walk off as Glenn called Lee on the radio, catching her attention, and she stuck around to see what was up.

Glenn started talking, knowing what he found was worth it. "Lee. I'm at the Motor inn. I think I found a survivor up in the top floor. She seems to not wanna come down though."

"I'll be right there. Thanks Glenn." Lee put the walkie talkie away and looked at Clementine, knowing she would be safe here. "Clementine, you should stay here with the others. There's no telling what Glenn's getting involved in."

Clementine gave a salute to Lee, with Carley speaking up. "I should come with you. There may be a case where you need someone who's good with a gun."

"That'd be great, thanks." Lee and Carley walked off with Clementine feeling she could be of assistance here, spotting a cane and walking up to it. She picked it up and spun it around a bit, holding it like a staff with one hand right after.

* * *

Lee and Carley arrived at the motor inn where Glenn was waiting for them, and he seemed worried about the girl. Once he saw Lee and Carley, he told them about the girl. "She's up there. She said something about being bit."

Lee looked back on when Shawn was bit, remembering when Hershel cut his leg off to hopefully prevent him from turning. "Maybe we could cut the bite wound off. We did that for someone on a farm the other day, and if it worked for him then it should work now."

"Do you know for sure if it worked?"

"No, we didn't stay after that. But it's worth a shot."

Carley didn't seem to mind the idea, just as long as it saved someone's life, and Lee looked over the wall and spotted the walkers that were surrounding the motel. When he counted them, he ducked down and went over to another part of the fence with a silhouette being shown. Lee, Carley, and Glenn arrived at a car and saw something that might be of use to them with Lee looking down at Gleen. "You have anything that could get this window open?"

"Not without tools or making a bunch of noise." Glenn answered, wondering what Lee was planning. "We should find something else."

Just then, Lee heard something and looked over to where he heard it from, finding Clementine kicking a walker back, surprising him as Clementine then low kicked the walker's shin. She then landed a strong roundhouse kick on it and stomped on it's head, making it die in seconds. She then spotted another walker behind her and side stepped, kicking the walker in the shin and then grabbing it's head, smashing it into the ground as another walker came from behind her. She sensed the walker and took the cane out, stopping the walker from grabbing her.

"Clementine!" Lee ran over to Clementine, only for Clementine to kick the walker off of her and jump up, landing on it's chest and punching the walker's head. She punched it multiple times and eventually broke it's skull, panting to catch her breath as she saw Lee, standing up and handing him the cane. "Glad to see my old man's cane can still kick ass like it used to." Lee looked at Clementine as Carley and Glenn walked over, gently warning her. "Good job Clem. Just make sure not to go on your own next time. You're a good fighter, but sometimes that's not enough."

"I'll keep that in mind. I just felt since you had Carley and Glenn, we had enough defenses." Clementine replied, and then she looked at Lee's cane. "So the cane. It was your dad's?"

"Yep. He used to kick shoplifter ass with it." Lee laughed a bit as he looked back at the past, making Clementine happy to see him showing more about him. "Anyway, let's save that girl. We should be able to save ONE life today."

Clementine and the others walked over to the stairs, heading up them as they spotted two more walkers by the door to the hotel room the girl was in. Clementine walked up to them without hesitation and kicked one of them in the shin, pushing it down where the other walker was. She then ran over to the other walker and kicked it, sending it over to the edge and stomping on the other walker's head as Lee, Carley, and Glenn walked over. "I noticed that these walkers have weaker limbs than humans. If we can stun them, it'll make it easier to attack them."

"You know a lot for someone your age." Lee commented, and Clementine shrugged with a smile as Lee tried to open the door, finding that it was locked from the other side. "Figures."

Glenn handed Lee an axe he found, thinking it could help. "I found this near the walkers Clementine killed. We could be able to open the door with it."

"Thanks Glenn." Lee opened the door with the axe, seeing a horrified woman walk over to them in fear. "It's okay. We're not here to hurt you. We just wanna help you.

The woman didn't think there was anything Clementine and the others could do to help her at the moment. "There's nothing you can do. I'm bit." The girl showed them her bite mark and started to tear up, wishing it didn't come to this. "My boyfriend was bitten. You get sick, then you die, and you don't come back, killing anything you find."

Glenn became bummed out for a second, but not for the reason one would expect. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Glenn!" Carley spoke to the woman, knowing there had to be a chance somehow. "Come back with us. Maybe we can help you."

The woman saw Carley's gun and looked at Carley, knowing she had to have it. "You have a gun." Carley became suspicious with the woman asking her a question. "Can I...borrow it?"

"Okay, sure." Clementine replied, and then she grabbed Carley's gun and threw it over the edge, surprising everyone and having the woman cry out in horror. "Yeah, how about no?"

"It's just one bullet! Please!" The woman shouted, and Lee held her back, only for the two of them to to fall over the balcony, making the entire thing crash. Lee continued to hold the woman back, but she broke free and ran for the gun. Clementine got up just in time as Lee tackled the woman and pinned her to the ground, leading to Clementine running towards the woman as she got Lee off of her and grabbed the gun. Clementine kicked the gun out of the woman's hand just in time, leading to the woman crying in despair. "Please!"

Clementine gave the woman a serious glare and saw the bite on her hand with Lee holding the axe as Clementine pinned her down, knowing they had to at least try to save her. "No one's going to die today."


	4. A Growing Group

The Legend of Clementine

Season one Episode four: A Growing Group

* * *

Clementine was patching up the woman's arm, which is where the bite mark was, and comforted the woman about the situation she was in. She was unsure of how much of a chance she had at living though, and wanting to make sure, she decided to ask about the bite. "How long ago were you bitten?"

"About ten hours ago." The woman answered, still in shock at the fact that her hand was cut off. "I still can't believe you cut off my hand. If I end up staying then you may not wanna trust me with that axe at any point in time."

"Believe me, I know." Clementine replied, and she seemed relatively calm about the whole thing, which surprised the woman. When Clementine finished bandaging up her arm, she decided to get to know the woman. "Speaking of you staying, we should know your name before we decide on it. My name's Clementine."

The woman nodded, feeling she owed Clementine that much for trying to save her life. "I'm Irene. And I'm sorry I went for the gun like that. If I knew there was another way then I would've taken it. If I had a knife that is."

"Water under the bridge." Clementine assured Irene, though, she had to admit she wasn't so confident it would work just like that. "Keep in mind that we don't know how well this'll work. We just tried it on someone on this farm we spent the night on after HE got bit and hoped it would work. For all we know he could've become a walker anyway."

"I understand. I'm still glad there are people like you out there." Irene replied, and then she thought about Clementine's strength. "You kicked that gun away from me without any trouble, and even before that, from what your friend told me, you took care of three walkers without using any sort of weapon to harm them. That's amazing."

Clementine smiled at Irene's compliment as Lee walked up to Clementine with a question in mind about her strength. "Yeah, you're a lot stronger than most little girls. Why is that?"

"Oh, that's easy." Clementine started to tell the story with flashbacks of her sparring with her karate instructor playing with each flashback showing what Clementine was describing. "My karate instructor was super tough on us, and put us through a lot of trials. I was one of the few who were determined enough to get through them all. I put myself through board punching, bench lifting, and even coal running. It was pretty insane, especially since I started off the day after my sixth birthday, but I ended up in a match with him last week, and I was able to end it in a draw."

The flashbacks ended with Clementine being glad she had her instructor. "The fact that I was able to hold my own against him showed me that his training worked. Ever since then, I'm what you see now."

Lee was impressed by what Clementine went through, hoping she wouldn't be as tough on Duck. "Well when you train Duck, make sure he's not put through as much trial and error."

"Relax Lee. I'm trying to keep everyone safe, not break their bones." Clementine sat down with confidence she could protect everyone. "I'll do what I can to make sure everyone survives. So we all have to play our part."

Lee understood what Clementine meant and saw Doug and Glenn, ready to look outside for something they could use to get into the office. "I'll go check in with Doug and Glenn now. Stay with Irene." Clementine nodded with Lee walking up to Doug and Glenn, ready to check and see what they could do. "Hey guys. Any chance you know the code to the gate outside?"

"Why?" Glenn asked, not being on board with whatever Lee had planned, but at least wanting to know what that was.

"Just in case we have to get out there on foot." Lee explained, hoping it wouldn't come to that. "I hope it doesn't have to get that far, but you never know what it could lead to."

Glenn started thinking and figured it was best to save the code for now. "I think you'd be better off without the code. There can't be a reason to head back out into walker territory."

"Alright. Fair enough." Lee agreed, and then he looked at Doug, feeling he'd need someone out there with him. "You wanna come too Doug?"

"Yeah. Let's do this." Doug was ready to head on out there, walking out with Lee as the two of them looked around. Doug figured there had to be something useful out here and Lee saw someone that looked familiar, but in walker form. He became horrified when he saw it, and Doug took notice to it, feeling concerned for Lee. "You okay there Lee?"

Lee flinched and got back to reality, knowing that his brother was a walker now, but also knowing he might have the key to the office. "Yeah, I'm fine." Lee continued to look at the walker, having a feeling he could get some good use from it. "That walker over there looks like someone who's worked here at the pharmacy before. Might be my brother." Doug caught onto what Lee was getting at, hoping he wouldn't be too risky when doing whatever he did. "I'll need to get out there to check. You have any idea what the code is?"

"Sorry Lee. Glenn's the only one who has it, and I don't think we can ask him again." Doug thought for a moment and figured out a way to get the walkers out of the way. "Though, there could be a way to get to the walker without alerting the other ones. We just gotta find it." Lee took ot the axe and chopped the lock, surprising Doug from his sudden action, but figuring it worked nonetheless. "That works. Now we just have to distract the walkers."

Lee saw a brick and picked it up, throwing it over to a window and alerting some of the walkers. They still had to get the others though. Luckily, the brick Lee through hit a window that showed a bunch of TVs, leading to him getting an idea. "Hey Doug. You know anything about long distance TVs?"

"You're in luck Lee. (Pulls out a TV remote) This gets worldwide service. Any TV we find, it can turn on." Lee chuckled a bit, not sure whether or not he believed that, and Doug turned the TVs on to prove it. The other walkers got attracted to it with Doug being quite proud of his device. "Now get to that walker and find what you can. I'll keep watch."

Lee gave a thumbs up to Doug as he walked past the gate, walking over to the walker and looking down at him. He held the axe tightly, since his brother was still alive, and he knew what he had to do. "I don't know what happened here. I have no clue how mom and dad are doing right now. Maybe they're alive, and maybe they're dead." Lee thought about his brother and how much time they used to spend together, loving the good old days. "But at least I know you were here to watch over them. That makes it easier to cope with."

Lee saw the key and knew he had to get it, sending the axe into his brother's head and killing him. He kneeled down and grabbed the key, but not before looking at his brother again. The confliction in his eyes was more than easy to see, leaving Lee to know that he had to work hard if he wanted to keep this group alive. Especially if he wanted to keep Clementine alive. Just then, Doug noticed the walkers spotting Lee and called over to him. "Lee! Hurry!"

Lee saw the walkers heading over to him and ran back over to where Doug was with Doug closing the gate best he could before they went back into the pharmacy. "Good work Lee. We should work together more often."

"Yeah, we should." Lee agreed, and then he walked over to Lilly, who saw the key and smiled as he stood up. "Let's get those pills." Lee and Lilly walked off with Clementine looking at Larry, not trusting him one bit. Irene took notice to this, hoping it wasn't anything serious.

* * *

Lee and Lilly entered the office and looked around with Lilly hoping to find the pills they needed. Lee knew where the nitroglycerin pills were and found them beside the corner of the office, picking them up and showing them to Lilly. "Here they are." Lilly was relieved when Lee showed her the pills, just as screaming was heard, leading to Lee and Lilly checking to see what it was. Clementine kicked the kneecap of a walker that turned out to be Irene with more breaking in as Doug and Carley ran up to the door to keep it shut.

Kenny knew the group had to act fast with Clementine smashing Irene's head in as Kenny gave the commands. "Alright everyone, we have to make sure everyone makes it out okay. (Lee gives Larry the nitroglycerin pills) Doug, Carley, keep that door shut. Kat, take Duck into the office and barricade the hell out of that door. Glenn, I'll need you in case we run into too many walkers for me to handle."

"You got it."

"And Clem, I'd better take that axe in case I run into any trouble."

"You got it." Clementine handed Kenny the axe as Lee ran to the door with Clementine looking around to see how she could help. "Make it quick Kenny. We don't have much time."

Doug was talking to Lee as they kept the door shut, hoping they would make it out of this. "Hey Lee! Just in case we don't make it out of this, I think you're a really good guy."

"We'll make it out of this Doug!" The walkers were breaking in fast through the barricade with Doug running to keep it shut and Carley running to get her ammo after seeing Clementine hand Lee a cane. He put it through, and then saw Carley being held by a walker, and some more walkers trying to pull Doug through the window. Lee felt the best course of action would be to save Doug, since he knew Clementine wouldn't leave anyone hanging, and getting Carley her ammo would be easier for her. "Clem, get Carley her ammo!"

"You got it!" Clementine ran for Carley's ammo and tossed it to her, which she then put into her gun and killed the walkers with. Lee managed to pull Doug back before the walkers could, leading to both of them escaping. "Go, go, go! (Irene grabs Clementine's leg) You're still alive!?" Clementine stomped on Irene's head with Lee rushing over and doing the same to make sure she's dead. "Thanks Lee. Now let's get out of here."

Lee and Clementine ran off with Larry stopping Lee, much to Clementine's shock to what Larry did next. "You're not coming with us you son of a (Punches Lee) bitch!"

"Lee!" Larry tried to pull Clementine with him, only for her to stomp on his foot and make him let go. "Some thank you! Do you say please by almost dying!?"

Kenny ran past Clementine and Larry, smashing a walker's head in and holding his hand out to Lee. "Nobody's getting eaten today. (Lee takes Kenny's hand) Especially a good friend." Clementine ran past Larry with Lee and Kenny running off as well, looking for the best place to take shelter.

* * *

The motor inn was shown with Clementine walking over to Lilly, who was standing by the fence. "Lilly, can we talk for a second?" Lilly gave Clementine her attention with Clementine not sugarcoating what happened. "You should know that Larry tried to kill Lee. (Lilly puts on a shocked face) Back at the drugstore, me and Lee were the only ones still there, and Larry punched Lee before he could leave, preventing him from leaving so the walkers could get him. If Kenny wasn't there with the axe he would've been their dinner by now."

Lilly knew Clementine wasn't one to lie, especially considering the fact that she didn't see what happened. "I'll talk to my dad about it. Thanks for telling me this."

Clementine nodded and walked off with a conversation between Lee catching her attention as Lee spoke up. "Thanks Kenny."

"I got your back pal." Kenny replied with a smile, heading over to an RV with Clementine walking up to Lee.

Clementine looked at Lee with concern as Lee took notice to how worried she was, leading to Clementine speaking up. "Kenny's a good guy."

Lee smiled and patted Clementine's head, making Clementine smirk as she gave a peace sign to Lee and walked over to where Duck was. Lee then walked over to Carley, who gave her a smile, showing that she was still good with him. "I'm not gonna ask why you went to save Doug instead of me, but I appreciate that you at least got Clementine to help. I'm glad we both made it out too."

Lee looked at Doug, who smiled to him before getting back to making some kind of gadget, leading to Lee looking at Carley again. "I was hoping to save you both. Lucky for us, Clem was still in the room. "Sometimes we don't make choices. We just act, and hope for the best."

"Ah. That makes sense." Carley started to feel something for Lee, which Doug took notice to. "Let's look out for each other. And everyone else."

Lee nodded in agreement and went over to where Larry was with Larry seeming to not show remorse for what he did at the drug store. "I guess we'll have to live with each other now."

"Yeah, I guess so." Larry was still resentful of Lee, but he felt that he would at least have to tolerate him if he was going to be in his life. "You should know that I only did what I did to protect my daughter. I'm not saying I was justified, but I won't let anyone hurt her." Lee could understand where Larry was coming from as the latter asked him a question. "Do you like my daughter?"

Lee looked over at Lilly, who was cautious upon seeing Lee and Larry talking to each other. "Her dad tried to kill me, so..."

"Well he did that because he knew Lee was a convicted murderer." Larry replied, feeling like he should give Lee a proper chance in spite of that. "I thought about it after Clementine called me out, and looking back, I think Kenny was right to save you. So I'll give you a proper chance, but if anything happens to that girl, or my daughter, and you're responsible for it, heh, you watch your ass."

"I'm not your enemy Larry." Lee assured Larry, knowing the two of them could get along if they tried. "I know I'm not your friend either, but I can assure you that I don't have any intentions of killing your daughter. That thing with the senator was a completely different scenario."

"I'll believe you on that part Lee, but I'm still keeping my guard up." Larry knew Lee was honest, but he also knew he had a dangerous side to him, not wanting it to put his daughter in danger. "And if you turn, I'll be the one to put you down."

Lee understood what Larry meant and walked away, leading to Lilly speaking to him as he walked by. "Hey Lee. Clementine told me about what my dad did."

"She did now." Clementine was talking to Duck, who was telling her about an awesome robot show he watched. "Well someone had to let you know."

"And I'm glad she did." Lilly saw a sense of maturity in Clementine that she didn't see in any other kid, feeling she would be useful to the group. "I'm not gonna say we should let her rush into every confrontation head first, but she seems like she'd be able to hold her own." Lee started to think about how Clementine was able to get this strong with Lilly finishing her words. "Anyway, I'm gonna go talk to my dad about what happened. I know he can be a dick, but trust me; he'll show his kind side when the time comes for it."

Lee looked back at Larry and then back at Lilly, hoping he could believe his words. "I hope I can believe you Lilly." Lilly walked over to Larry and Lee walked over to Glenn, who was listening to the radio as it explained a situation up in Atlanta. "Ya heading out?"

Glenn nodded as he looked at Lee, knowing he had to do this. "I've got some friends up in Atlanta and I wanna make sure they're still alive."

"You gotta do what you gotta do."

"And I gotta do this."

"I respect that." Glenn looked up to the balcony and felt bad for Irene, wondering if she could've been saved if he'd arrived at the motor inn sooner. Lee took notice to this and spoke honestly to Glenn. "You can never save everyone Glenn. One of us was bound to die sooner or later, even if they were someone who'd just joined the group. The ones we CAN save though, we do what we can to keep them safe."

Glenn smiled and got into his car, rolling his window down as he bidded Lee farewell. "Thanks Lee. You're a great guy. I wish you and the rest of the group the best."

Lee gave a thumbs up to Glenn before the latter walked off with Kenny walking up to Lee as the two looked around at the motel. Kenny felt the place could work for a while, knowing there weren't many other options for a place to stay. Lee thought about what Clementine said, feeling she was exceptionally smart for someone her age. He knew he could trust Kenny to keep his secret, and decided to tell him about it. "You should know that I killed someone before this all started."

Kenny flinched upon hearing what Lee just said, looking at him with disbelief. Lee was concerned about what was about to happen with Kenny smiling as he chuckled a bit. "Musta been a real piece of shit if you had to go and off him." Lee was pleasently surprised to hear Kenny's words with Kenny chuckling a bit more. "What, did you think I was gonna hold a grudge or something? The fact that you told me yourself shows that you've got guts in there friend. And it shows that we can trust each other later down the line."

Lee smiled, glad to see he and Kenny were on the same page as he gave him some more context. "The guy I killed was a senator sleeping with my wife. I was shocked by the way I reacted after the fight was over. I pretty much knew about the affair by now."

Kenny started to feel sorry for Lee, knowing that it was horrible to have a bad wife, even though the only one he had was Katjaa, who was as loyal as she could be to him and Duck. He could sympathize with Lee on that end, as he knew that family had to be there for one another no matter what. To him, Lee was a true friend. Even if they'd only recently met. "Listen Lee. You've been lookin out for Duck so far, so I know you won't be a danger to him. I'm with you to the end."

Lee was glad to hear what Kenny just said with Clementine, Duck, and Lilly walking up to the two of them with Lilly knowing surviving would challenging, but worth it. Clementine in particular was optimistic, knowing that this wouldn't be perfect, but also knowing that it would be worth the hardship. "Yeah. I can see this working."

"Same here Clem." Kenny replied, having an idea of his own. "The motor inn seems pretty damn durable. We can block off the entrances with some cars and keep someone on watch, we could stay here until the military rolls through."

Lilly took a liking to that plan, finding that it would work for the time being. "I actually like that plan."

"Me too." Lee was ready to protect the group at all costs and in any scenario.

"We've got beds, we've got water, and most importantly, we've got light." Lee and the others looked past the motor inn, finding that their defenses were tight enough to justify staying. "There are worse places to call home."

Lilly was starting to warm up to Kenny, finding that he would be a good friend to have. She knew this group had a good chance at surviving, and even though Glenn just left, she had high hopes for the future of everyone at the motor inn. "Yeah. You're right. You know guys, I think it's going to be okay."

The lights suddenly went off with Duck shown to be scared as Clementine smiled and cracked a joke about the situation. "Yep. It's our home inside of hell."


	5. A New Start

The Legend of Clementine

Season one Episode five: A New Start

* * *

Clementine was training with Duck, showing him how to make a swift punch as she made a swift right hook on the air. "Now before we try any major moves, we gotta make sure your punches are strong enough to justify getting into a fight against someone who tries to attack you." Clementine signalled Duck to punch her, which he was skeptical about at first, and then he assured her that it was okay. "I went into a draw match with my karate instructor. I can take a punch from a beginner." Duck felt better about this and punched Clementine as hard as he could, which she wasn't fazed by. "Pretty good, but we'll work on the force."

Duck was ready for anything as Lilly walked up to the two of them with a request. "Hey Clem. Hey Duck."

"Hi Lilly. Clementine's teaching me how to fight!" Duck punched the air a couple more times with Lilly chuckling a bit.

"I can see that." Lilly looked at Clementine, having a request for her. "Lee told me you packed a whole bunch of supplies when you two left. Though, I could've guessed that from looking at your backpack."

Clementine was aware of what Lilly was about to ask her, being ready for whatever it was. "If you want to know if I have food in there then that's a yes. I didn't plan on feeding an entire group of people though."

"Don't worry, the adults will take care of the forging." Lilly assured Clementine, knowing she wouldn't be capable of doing EVERY task on her own. "Would you mind sorting it out so we know what food to eat right away and what food to savage?"

"Yeah, you got it. (Looks at Duck) I'll be right back Duck. Official group business." Duck nodded in understanding as Clementine ran over to her backpack and took out all of the food, pulling out all kinds of stuff and even opening up a soda can, taking a sip before putting out the rest. She was surprised by how much she packed and how little she's actually eaten. "Huh. Aside from those fruit snacks Duck and I shared it's all here."

Kenny set a toolbox down and opened up the hood of the RV before noticing Clementine and all the food she had. "Sure is a lotta food there Clem. Hope you don't plan on eating it all."

"No need to worry Kenny. Lilly's just having me sort it out." Clementine assured Kenny, and then she started doing as she was instructed. "Let's see. Sandwiches could expire if we don't eat them fast enough, and the fruit I packed might be able to survive for a bit, depending on where we put it. We've got plenty of drinks here too, but we should still savor it."

"We could try doing daily rations. Give it a select amount of food for some of the group members every day." Kenny suggested, and Clementine took a liking to the idea, feeling it could save a lot of food for the future. "We'll have to find some food in the future, but this'll work great for now. You sure know how to pack Clem."

"I had no idea how long me and Lee would be on our own for. If at all." Clementine admitted, and she knew she would have to give Lilly the rations idea. "We'll need someone tough to do the rations. If this group turns out to be a bunch of pussies I'll just do it myself." Kenny chuckled a bit, knowing Clementine would be willing to do anything for the group.

* * *

Clementine was talking to Lilly about the food she had in her backpack, feeling the two of them could reach an agreement. "I think if we eat the sandwiches and stuff that can rot quickly now, we can savor all the other stuff no problem."

Lilly got a good look at all the food Clementine had, finding that it could keep everyone going for at least a week. "Yeah. I was thinking the same thing. One problem though. We'll need to divide it so we all get an equal amount."

"Kenny suggested we could do daily rations." Clementine brought up, feeling Kenny deserved the credit for that one. "I think it could work out. As long as we know who eats on what day, we should be able to savor it for as long as possible while also keeping it fair as to who eats what."

Lilly looks at the food and feels that she has the right idea of how many people could eat per day. "That could work. I say we have four people eat a day. We'll be able to save as much food as we can, and we'll also be able to feed the kids, well, you and Duck at least, and keep enough for the adults whenever they start to feel weak."

Clementine nodded in agreement, picking up a sandwich, due to being super hungry. "Guess I should get us started." Clementine took a bite out of the sandwich and grabbed another one. "I'll give this one to Duck. He should eat too, especially since we're gonna be training some more soon."

"Sounds good to me." Clementine walked off with Lilly wondering who she should give the last ration to. She was going to give one to Larry of course, but she needed a good pick for the last one.

* * *

Lee and Doug were hunting for what could suffice as food in the forest as Lee spotted a grown up rabbit and signalled Doug. When Doug saw what Lee was looking at, he kneeled down next to him after he kneeled down, knowing they had to get this food. Just then, Lee saw a bunny hopping over to the rabbit, indicating that it was a mother rabbit. Lee couldn't shoot it and decided to just leave it, knowing the rabbit had to survive. Doug saw his concern and decided to look for something else, not wanting to cause any drama with Lee.

The two walked off with Doug deciding to tell Lee about how he and Carley were last night. "Hey Lee, just so you know, I've caught onto the fact that you like Carley." Lee flinched, unsure if anyone else could tell, and Doug looked at him with what was currently a blank expression. "You should know that I have feelings for her too. I just wanted to let you know that no matter who she picks, assuming she DOES pick one of us, (Smiles) I'll be fine with it. It's her call."

Lee smiled in response, glad Doug was so understanding about the sitaution. "Thanks Doug. Same to you." Lee saw a bird nearby and he and Doug focused on it. "You think there's any chance this bird has any kids?"

"I doubt it. No way we could have the same coincidence twice." Doug pointed out, so Lee aimed his gun at the bird and decided to shoot it, walking up to it and picking it up. "Might be enough to feed one of us. At least we got something."

Lee and Doug heard someone shout and ran over to where they heard it from, finding a man wearing some kind of military gear. The man was pinned down by a walker as he aimed his gun at his head, shooting it and getting it off. Three more walkers appeared with Lee shooting two of them, and Doug shooting the last one. The man saw them and walked up to them, grateful for the fact that they came to help. "Thanks for coming. Glad to see compassion is still a thing in the apocalypse."

Lee and Doug saw a bag that was filled with a whole bunch of food, catching the man's attention as Lee spoke up. "That sure looks like it could keep a bunch of people hungry. You might be able to convince Lilly to let you into our group with that."

The man thought for a moment, finding that Lee's offer was tempting. He didn't know how easily he could be convinced though, so he decided it'd be best to see the group first. "How about I see the group first? If I want to stay somewhere I should at least know they're welcoming."

"That's fair." Lee held out his hand and shook the man's hand, introducing himself with kindness. "I'm Lee. (Doug shakes the man's hand) The guy next to me is Doug."

"I'm Mark." Mark walked over to the food sack and picked it up, amazed that it hasn't broken yet. "I have about three months's worth of food in here. I'm surprised it hasn't broken yet." Lee and Doug walked off with Mark to let him meet the group, feeling like he could be a welcome addition.

* * *

Clementine and Duck were finishing their sandwiches as the two of them got up and were ready to train. Clementine felt Duck should learn more than one technique at a time to make sure he was ready for whatever was going to come at him in the future. "Alright Duck. While we're practicing how strong your punch is, I think it's only fair to teach you some other moves as well." Clementine ran up the side of the RV and backflipped off, much to Duck's amazement as Clementine gave him a shot at it. "Let's see how far up you can get."

Duck nodded and attempted to run up the side of the RV, only for him to fall down after a couple steps with Clementine catching him just in time and helping him stand up. "Thanks." Duck felt he would have to do a lot of work if he wanted to be as good as Clementine. "Looks like I've got a lot of work to do."

"You do, but at least you're trying." Clementine saw Lee, Doug, and Mark, walking up to them with Duck as they entered the Motor inn. "New student I assume? Don't worry. Four eyes is an overrated insult."

Mark laughed a bit with Lee pointing out how charasmatic Clementine can be. "Yeah, Clem's quite the snarker. You may not want to risk annoying her."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mark assured Lee, and then he wondered where Lilly was. "You said Lilly was the one who could let me into the group, right? Where is she?"

"She's in her room, over there to the right and closest to the building on the left. Ya can't miss it." Lee instructed Mark, who nodded and walked over to it as Lee turned to Clementine and Duck. "So how's the training going you two?"

"It's going pretty well so far. Duck has more stamina than most, that's for sure." Duck wasn't sure what Stamina meant, but he still smiled at the fact that Clementine pointed it out.

Mark was about to open the door to Lilly's room as Carley saw him and walked up to him to introduce herself. "You're new." Mark saw Carley and shook her hand as she introduced herself to him. "I'm Carley. If you wanna convince Lilly to let you stay, just show her that bag of food for a good start. She'll take anyone who can help us out."

"Got it. Thanks. I'm Mark by the way." Mark entered the room with the food and Lilly noticed him, not recognizing him, but she DID notice the big sack of food he was carrying. "Lee said you were the one I should talk to if I wanted to join the group." Lilly allowed Mark to set the food down as he explained what was in there. "I've got jerky, cheese and cracker snacks, apples, carrot sticks, juice boxes, just about anything that'll hold us over for the time being. If you let me stay in the group, we can all have it."

Lilly took a liking to this offer and figured Mark could stay, being that he was also capable of self defense. "Well it's gonna take more than food. We'll also need some good self defense skills from adults. How are you in that department?"

"Well the fact that I was in the United States Air Force before this all started should explain some of it." Mark answered, and then he talked about how he would be able to help the group more specifically. "I probably won't be the best on the team, but I could be a good help for killing walkers, or even dealing with a psychotic human."

Lilly thought for a moment and decided that Mark could join the group, knowing that the food would be enough of a reason for him to stay. "Well Mark, consider yourself an official member of the Motel Survivors. That's the name Duck picked out for us." Mark took a liking to that name, feeling he could get used to it. "And even if you weren't trained in self defense, we have Clementine to show off and teach her skills. She may be small, but from what Lee told me, she's able to kill a walker by smashing it's head in with her bare hands."

Mark found that detail to be impressive, not knowing what a little girl could've gone through to be that strong. "Guess Lee had a good reason to warn me about her." Mark had to admit that he was a bit skeptical, but he felt he could fit in here.

* * *

Clementine was practicing her sword swinging skills with a stick, waving it around with a jumping spin slash. Lee took notice to this and walked over to Clementine, only for Clementine to hold the stick up to Lee's neck with a sly grin on her face. "Careful Lee. If the circumstances were any different you'd be dead where you stand." Clementine threw the stick aside, feeling like there was no problem in telling Lee why she was practicing with it. "I've always viewed my ideal weapon as a sword. If I ever find one, I wanna make sure I know how I'm gonna use it."

Lee was a bit surprised that Clementine had already picked out a weapon for herself, not knowing how long it would take to find a sword. "You sure you'll be able to use one? A stick is way more fragile."

"I know, but it's a start at the least." Clementine pointed out, knowing that she would have to go a long way before being able to use a sword. "Besides. I gotta make some kind of weapon choice to protect the group with, and everyone else already has guns planned."

Lee understood what Clementine meant as he then saw Kenny working on the RV. "I'm gonna go see how Kenny's doing. You be safe."

"You got it Lee." Clementine walked over to her stick as Lee walked off, swinging it around swiftly as Lee walked over to Kenny.

Lee walked up to Kenny, who saw him as he looked into the engine compartment and was hoping he could get the RV to work soon. "There was a lot of damage done to this RV, but it shouldn't take too long to fix it. I think I'm gonna stay with you guys for a while before I take my family anywhere. It'd give me some time to get used to the others."

"You sure you're not just tryin to hide the fact that you can't fix it?" Lee asked jokingly, and Kenny chuckled a bit and raised an eyebrow to him right after. "I'm just saying, we don't have the right tools to fix an RV as fast as most mechanics. Though, Clementine did say something about her dad being an engineer."

Kenny felt that Clementine would be useful to the group, and now he knew he could ask her for help if they had to work with vehicles. "Maybe she could give me a hand sometime. Let her know if I ever need her help, okay?"

"I got your back pal." Lee replied, making Kenny smile at the fact that Lee remembered what he said to him last night. The two of them knew they were gonna get along quite well in this hellhole, especially with how willing they are to protect one another, and their children. Well, son, and little girl the other's trying to protect anyway.

* * *

Lee was walking up to Clementine's room late at night, opening her door to check if she was still sleeping. She wasn't however, and was instead, lying down in her bed while looking at some sort of picture. Lee walked up to her and she noticed him, smirking as she commented on his entrance. "Guess knocking was banned when Hell came."

Lee sat down on Clementine's bed and looked at the picture with it showing her with a young girl in a yellow shirt. "Who's that girl you're playing with? You look pretty close."

Clementine sighed as she looked at the picture, knowing she would have to find the girl who was in this picture. "Her name's Becca. She's my best friend, and I didn't have time to look for her when the apocalypse started. If she was looking for me and I didn't notice, I have to find her, so she knows I didn't abandon her."

Lee started to feel bad for Clementine, putting his hand on her shoulder as he comforted her about her friend. "I'm sure you'll find Becca someday." Lee had an idea in mind that Clementine might like, since it would help her find who she's looking for faster. "Ya know, Kenny said he could use some help on the RV every now and then. If you help him, you'll be able to find your parents, AND Becca, in no time."

Clementine smiled upon hearing the idea, feeling honored to be able to help Kenny with the RV whenever she got the chance. "It it can help me find my parents and Becca, I'm all for it." Clementine got an idea and went over to her backpack, opening it up and pulling out a camera, along with a photo album and a marker as she walked over to Lee. "I always loved these old fashioned cameras that make the photos instantly without needing a printer. I felt I could add some to the photo album now that I'm a part of the group."

Clementine opened the photo album up with Lee taking notice to how she had all the photos about one subject crammed into one folder. Clementine took her marker and wrote 'My time with Lilly's group', finding a new folder for her library. "And I know the perfect start to this section." Clementine got onto her knees and wrapped her arm around Lee, taking a picture and waving it after it came out. She then put it into the new folder, glad that she could start a new section for it.

"So you're making photos of your life to remember tstuff." Lee concluded, and Clementine nodded, confirming that Lee was correct. "That's smart. There'll only so many ways to hold onto your humanity in the future." Clementine put her photo album away, knowing she would have lots of great photos to take with the group.

* * *

Three months later.

* * *

Clementine and Duck were sparring with Duck showing noticable improvements, colliding multiple punches and kicks with Clementine. Although Clementine was still able to knock Duck down with a swift stomach kick, she was more than capable of seeing the improvements he's made. He accepted her offer to help him stand, and was as grateful as could be for the help. "I can't thank you enough for all the training you've given me Clem. I promise, the next time we face a threat, I'll use what you taught me as much as I can."

Clementine smiled and nodded, shaking Duck's hand as Clementine looked around at the motor inn, feeling that a home has truly been made there. She couldn't be more proud of how everything turned out, and she had high hopes for the future. She then thought about how they were going to get more food, since the food Mark brought three months ago was almost out. "Maybe we can use that training to get some more food. That stash Mark brought doesn't look so big anymore."

Lee and Mark were getting ready to head out with Lee walking up to Clementine and Duck while holding a sniper rifle, while having the safety on of course. "Mark and I are gonna head out and get some food Clem. Be good while I'm gone."

"You got it Lee." Lee and Clementine hi fived with Lee walking off with Mark, leaving Clementine to gain a sly grin on her face.

Duck caught onto what Clementine's grin was about and couldn't help but comment on it. "You're gonna follow them, aren't you."

"You know it." Clementine and Duck walked over to the fence with Clementine looking at Duck before she headed out. "If anyone asks, I'm doing something private in my room." Duck nodded with Clementine climbing over the fence and spotting where Lee and Mark were walking to, patting a gun in her pocket as she smiled. "Thanks Carley." Clementine walked over to the forest while also making sure she didn't get caught by Lee and Mark, at least not yet.


	6. Starved for Help

The Legend of Clementine

Season one Episode six: Starved for Help

* * *

Lee and Mark were walking through the woods looking for food, hoping they would be able to find enough to bring back to the group. Lee spotted a walker eating something that looked like a rabbit, making him even more concerned as Mark asked about the walker. "Shit. What'd they get this time?"

Lee was doubtful that they'd find any food for the group, knowing this was gonna be a hard time for them all. "Looks like a rabbit."

"Well that's another meal lost." Lee and Mark continued to look through the forest, leading to Mark revealing his shock over how fast they went through the food. "I still can't believe we went through all that commissary food in three months! It seemed like so much at the time." Lee couldn't help agreeing with Mark, as he was surprised by the speed they ate the food at as well. "When I accidentally grabbed for Carley's rations the other day, I thought she was gonna bite my hand off."

"We're all on edge. I'd say cut her some slack." Lee responded, knowing Carley was just cautious about everything surrounding them. "Anyway, if you want extra rations you'll have to ask Lilly. She's the one handing them out."

"Or mishandling them as Kenny puts it." Mark sighed, knowing that Kenny was a good guy, but that he also had a temper, even if it wasn't as bad as Larry's. "I know he's looking out for his kid though. Anyone else would." Mark then thought about the RV, wondering if Kenny was having any luck getting it ready. "You think he's having any more luck with that RV?"

Lee had to hope Kenny was doing better, knowing how useful an RV would be right about now. "I sure hope so."

"Yeah, between the lack of food and Kenny and Lilly fighting all the time, things are getting pretty tense back at the motor inn. You know Kenny's been talking about taking off if he can get that RV running."

"Kenny won't abandon us. He's a good man."

"That's true." Mark then started to think about Larry, having figured out his relationship with Lee a while back. "What's the deal with Larry by the way? Clementine told me he tried to leave you for walker meat one time."

Lee was still having trouble getting along with Larry, seeing as the latter still found him to be dangerous. "He thinks I'm a danger to the group. And to Clementine."

"I think he's putting all of us in danger." Mark replied, not being too fond of Larry himself. "The way Lilly worries about his health, I wouldn't be surprised if she's been skimming rations for him."

Just then, Lee heard Kenny talking, and he decided to head on over with Mark following him. When the two followed him, they found him talking to Clementine about something. "And it's good that you brought a gun with you, but you should still go with an adult."

"Just as long as I get to help the group." Clementine replied, and then shouting was heard with Clementine being alerted and running over to it. "Sounds like a human. Cmon Kenny!"

Kenny sighed and then saw Lee and Mark with Kenny explaining the situation. "Clem snuck out as soon as you guys were gone. I was about to head back with her before she heard that scream."

"At least she's safe. Let's go find out what she's running to." Lee, Kenny, and Mark ran off to where Clementine was heading over to, hoping she was gonna be okay.

Clementine was shown talking to two teenagers, one with red hair, and one with black hair, with an adult shown to have his foot in a bear trap. "Okay, let me see the bar trap, and when my friends get here, we'll see what we can do."

The teenagers saw Lee, Mark, and Kenny arrive with the black haired one getting cautious. "Oh shit! No, no, no, please don't kill us! We just wanna help our teacher!"

"No one's killing anyone; we're here to help too." Clementine assured the black haired teenager, and then she looked at the bear trap to see if she could get the teacher out of it. "Okay. It'll take some force. (Looks over to where Lee, Mark, and Kenny are) Lee, Kenny, I could use the extra power."

The red haired teenager spoke up, feeling that Clementine and the others were genuinelly here to help them. "Travis, maybe they can help us."

"Dad, shut up! My dad was special forces, I know what I'm doing." Travis replied with clear confidence, which annoyed Clementine.

"It must've been for special NEEDS forces if you think him being a part of it will get you anywhere." Clementine snarked, and then Lee and Kenny tried to help her open the bear trap with it barely opening before it closed again. "Geez, what's this made out of, steel?"

Lee saw some walkers coming and knew he'd have to take charge quick to keep everyone under control. "Walkers! Kenny, you and Mark make sure Clem's safe. I'll deal with this." Kenny nodded and ran over to Mark with Clementine wand Lee looked at the teenagers. "We're not here to hurt you. Just stay calm and we can help."

"Don't listen to them Ben! Please, just let us go!" Travis begged, not wanting him or Ben to get hurt with Clementine walking up to him. "We're not a threat to you!" Clementine pulled Travis down from his shirt and slapped him across the face as hard as she could, which stung for a bit, but then he looked at Clementine with a more calm expression. "Thanks. I needed that. (Looks at Lee) Do whatever you can."

Lee tried to cut the chain, but it wasn't budging, leading to him looking at the teacher's arm. The teacher was already freaking out before, but now he was even more fearful. "No, please don't!"

"I'm sorry. This is the only way." Lee started to chop the teacher's leg off, hoping it would provide some help in saving him. Ben and Travis were horrified with Travis backing up as he then tripped over a rock with two walkers heading towards him as he shouted in fear.

Clementine rushed into action, kicking one walker away from Travis and then shooting the other one, shooting the first one just as it headed for her. She then helped Travis up, smirking as she joked about his comment from earlier. "Guess your dad forgot to teach you not to be a moron."

Clementine and Travis ran over to the others with Lee picking up the teacher. "We gotta go! We'll take you guys to the motor inn! That's where our group is!"

"And make sure you're not freakin the fuck out when we get there!" Kenny requested as they ran off, knowing they would need everyone to be calm when they got there.

* * *

Everyone at the motor inn was shown to be doing there own thing, whether it was helping out, doing something they found fun, or just doing something relaxing. Lilly was taking watch, Carley was casually sitting in a chair while making sure her gun was loaded in case there was a threat, Larry was working on the wall, Duck was showing Katjaa what Clementine taught him, and Doug was putting some kind of device on the fence, which looked like it was made to alarm the group in case someone who was outside the group came in without permission.

Lilly saw Clementine and the others coming back with Ben, Travis, and their teacher with Lilly jumping down with annoyance in her eyes. "Oh crap, more of Lee's group of uninvited guests." Lee and the others came in as Doug moved one of the dumpsters for them with everyone running over to them and Lee setting the teacher down with Katjaa getting up and noticing his wound. "What the hell are you three doing!? You can't just take in everyone you meet outside the motor inn!"

Kenny put the dumpster back with Lee explaining the situation to Lilly. "They've got a wounded teacher here Lilly. We couldn't just leave them behind knowing one of them was at the risk of dying."

"So you brought them here!?" Lilly was clearly annoyed by this, knowing the rations were limited.

Duck was questioning who the guys were with Clementine walking up to him. "Who are these guys?"

"Some hobos we found in the woods." Clementine replied, leading to Larry speaking up.

"Who the hell are these people!?"

"Okay, what did I just say"

"What's going on here?" Carley saw the teacher's injuries, hoping he would be able to survive. "What happened!?"

Clementine was taking a look at the teacher's leg with Kenny asking Katjaa about the situation. "Do you think you can fix him Kat?"

Katjaa was nervous, but she knew she had to at least try to help him. "I'm more experienced with animals, but I can try."

"Lee, what the hell!? You can't just keep bringing new people here! What are you thinking?!" Lilly demanded to know, with Kenny standing up for him."

"Lilly, can you calm down for one fucking minute!?"

"No, I can't! I want to know why you thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea!"

Lee didn't like what Lilly was saying here and was more than ready to stand up for himself. "I thought we could save his life! I'm the one who chopped off his leg. That makes me responsible."

"Well it was a pretty stupid decision!" Larry shouted, leading to an eye roll from Clementine as Lilly continued to protest.

"We're not responsible for everyone you find out in the woods!" Lilly declared, not wanting anything to do with Ben, Travis, or their teacher. "We have to focus on our OWN group. Right here. Right now."

Carley didn't think that was fair, feeling they should at least give the three a chance before kicking them out. "Hold on Lilly. We haven't even talked to these people yet. Maybe they CAN be helpful."

"Come on Lilly. There are people." Mark pointed out, knowing they had to have been through a lot by now. "People trying to survive, just like us."

Lilly didn't regret letting Mark into the group, but that didn't mean she had to like him defending three strangers. "The only reason you're with us at all is because you had food, enough for all of us. And that food is almost out. We've got maybe a week's worth left. (Looks at Ben) And I don't suppose you guys are carrying any groceries with you."

Ben couldn't lie, especially since what Lilly was saying was correct. "Um, no. No groceries."

"We're not leaving without our teacher getting the treatment he needs!" Travis spoke up, not wanting to go down without a fight.

Clementine tugged on Ben's shoulder, signalling him to come with her, which he did, hoping his teacher would be okay. "Welcome to the family dude."

"You like to think you're the leader of this group, but we can make our OWN goddamn decisions!" Kenny declared, not needing Lilly's permission to do anything. "This isn't your own personal dictatorship!"

Lee looked at Carley, wondering what she thought about the situation with Carley speaking up before walking off. "I think I should stay out of this one Lee. Let me know what happens."

Carley walked off with Lilly starting to get even more angry than she already was."Hey, I didn't ask to lead this group! Everyone was happy to have me distributing the food when there was enough to go around, but now that it's running out, suddenly I'm a goddamn Nazi!"

"It doesn't matter who's in charge!" Lee stepped in, knowing he would have to calm everyone down. "These people are here now, and we have to decide what happens next. (Looks at Lilly) And no Lilly. We don't think you're a nazi."

Kenny sighed, knowing that Lee was just looking out for everyone when he was speaking. "You'll have to make a choice sometime Lee."

"I don't see any of you stepping up to make the hard decisions!" Larry shouted, leading to Clementine getting furious with him and walking over to him to give him a piece of her mind. "My girl's got more balls than all of you combined!"

"At least she has ANY kind of balls!" Clementine shouted, leading to everyone looking at her as she then started to tell Larry off. "I don't care about your stupid heart condition, especially since you don't seem to care about it yourself. The fact that you think we're all spineless compared to the rest of you is complete trash. Lee made a choice out there to help other survivors, something anyone with a good heart would've done." Larry glared at Clementine, who showed no fear in her heart. "So don't pretend you trying to kill him three months ago was your gift to God!"

Larry kneeled down to Clementine, looking her right in the eye as she showed only bravery. "I don't need to take any kind of shit from a little-"

Clementine slapped Larry as hard as she could, surprising him with how strong she was, leading to Clementine giving her a cold glare of hostility. Larry had standards though, even if they were hard to see, and just walked away, not wanting to hit a child. Clementine walked up to Lee and Lilly after Kenny walked off, hoping she could help with something. "I heard you mention the rations and how you're the only one who does them. If you ever want ME to do them I'm all for it."

"Thanks Clem, but I wouldn't be comfortable with making a kid do something that stressful." Lilly signalled Lee to walk over to him, which he did, and she pulled out two packs of cheese and crackers, a piece of jerky, and an apple. "You do it Lee. (Lee takes the rations) I've seen you protect Clementine without a second thought. You have more than enough willpower in you to do this." Lilly climbed up to the top of the RV to keep watch with Lee noticing everyone looking at him, leading to him hoping he could make the right choices.

Clementine walked back over to Duck and Ben with Travis having walked over to them earlier and Clementine sitting down. Ben figured it couldn't hurt to ask, since Clementine seemed like a reasonable kid. "You got some kind of grudge with the old guy?"

"He tried to kill Lee three months ago while no one but me was watching." Ben was shocked to hear this, as were Duck and Travis, leading to Clementine finishing her statement. "So, yeah. I hate the guy. If we had to sacrifice someone for the walkers I'd probably pick him."

Lee walked over to Kenny, wanting to talk to him about the rumor that he was planning on leaving the motor inn. "Hey Kenny." Kenny nodded to Lee, who decided to get straight to the point. "Words getting out that you wanna leave the Motor Inn."

"That ain't no secret Lee." Kenny stood up, smiling as he looked at Lee. "Listen Lee. You've been good to me and my family. You saved Duck from those walkers, and you told Larry off like a boss at the drugstore. I'll never forget that. You and Clem are welcome to come with us." Lee wasn't sure he was ready to leave the entire group yet with Kenny understanding as he sat down. "Take your time. This ain't a decision to be taken lightly." Lee nodded in response, walking off as Kenny got back to coping with the fact that they chopped someone's leg off.

Lee walked up to Clementine and saw that her hat was missing, wondering what happened to it. "Hey Clem. Where's your hat?"

"I don't know." Clementine admitted, having had her hat a couple days ago. "I had it a couple days ago. Can you help me find it?"

"Sure. I promise." Lee replied, and then he handed Clementine some cheese and crackers, knowing she would have to keep her strength up. "Here. You need to eat."

Clementine accepted the cheese and crackers, having found this to be a fairly good snack food in general. "Thanks Lee. A sundae would be awesome next time."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lee chuckled a bit, and then he handed Duck a piece of jerky, feeling like he'd like that the most. "Here ya go Duck. So you can be strong like your dad."

"Yeah! Oh man, I'm so hungry!" Duck started to eat the jerky, grateful to Lee for feeding him. "Thanks Lee. You're awesome."

Lee smiled and walked over to Carley, giving Clementine an idea of what was about to happen. "Hey Carley. Want some food?"

Lee held out an apple to Carley, who considered turning it down, but decided that the offer was too tempting. "God, I used to eat an apple every morning with some granola and six almonds, and that wasn't enough then. But you know what? Yes."

Carley accepted the apple with Lee seeing he had only one piece of food left, looking over to Mark and walking over to him. Clementine spoke up as Lee walked past her, finding the opportunity too good to pass up. "How's ration duty Lee? Looks like you used it for a flirting opportunity."

Lee rolled his eyes while smiling at Clementine's joke, walking over to Mark and Larry with Larry being quite rude to Mark. "Will you hold those damn boards steady!?"

"I'm trying. I-I didn't realize getting this weak already."

"What do you want? A handout? I got 60 cents in my pockets if you'll shut up and quit being such a pansy."

Mark sighed in annoyance and then noticed Lee, speaking up as he turned around. "Hey Lee. How ya holding up? That was pretty fucked back there. Having to cut the guy's leg off."

"Yeah. I just hope Katjaa can save him." Lee answered, and then he held out the last ration and handed it to Mark. "Here Mark. Eat something."

"Thanks Lee." Lee nodded, and was about to walk off before Mark spoke up again. "Oh, and we could use your axe for the fence."

"Yeah. Give us that thing for a minute." Larry joined in as he turned around, liking Mark's idea.

Lee took the axe out and gave it to Mark, feeling he would make some good use of it. "This should help Mark."

"Thanks." Mark replied, knowing this would help speed up the fence building just enough to get it ready.

Larry was annoyed at the fact that Lee didn't give him the axe, feeling that he was doing all the heavy lifting. "Hey, I'm the one doing all the work over here. You didn't think to give ME the axe?"

"Come on Larry. Give it a rest." Mark chimed in, tired of Larry always being brash with Lee. "I'm sure Lee is getting pretty sick of you thinking he's a danger to the group."

"Is that what you told him?" Larry asked as he turned to Lee, keeping his hostile voice and posture.

"Yeah, that's right."

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

Mark spoke up again, not wanting Lee and Larry to keep fighting like this. "Look, I don't care what it is, but you two have got to start trying to get along."

"The only thing I HAVE to do is get this damn wall fixed." Larry got back to work with Lee and Mark exchanging glances with Lee nodding his head no, walking off as Mark got back to work on the wall.

Lee walked over to Lilly to check in on the rations thing with Lilly noticing that he was done. "Not such an easy job, is it."

"Never said it was." Lee replied, looking around as he saw the ones he gave food to eating with everyone else doing their own thing. "I don't envy you. I don't know how you have the strength to do this every day."

"I don't have a choice." Lilly replied, having been the only one in the group who's given out rations before today.

Kenny walked up to Lee, who was hoping he wasn't upset about not getting any rations. "Lee."

"Kenny. I know I ran out of food before-"

"Hey, it was a tough choice. But you took care of the kids. That's what a real man does." Kenny responded with a smile, making Lee relieved as Kenny continued his words. "I'm serious about that offer to come with us. You've more than earned a ride in the RV. Still. I guess some people aren't gonna be happy with your choices."

"You're out!?" Larry shouted from behind, walking over to Lee with immense anger. "What happened to MY food!?"

Clementine stood up and walked over to Lee, looking right at Larry as she answered his question. "I ate it."

"You two keep treating people like this, and your days in this group are numbered."

"You're one to talk old man." Kenny spoke up, knowing Larry had his fair share of bad deeds to spill.

"Yeah? Well I don't see YOU workin on that wall." Larry walked off with Kenny doing the same and Lee walked off with a sigh.

Lee walked up to Katjaa to see how the teacher was doing with Katjaa speaking up about his current condition. "I don't think he's going to make it Lee. (Turns to Lee) I don't know what we're gonna tell his friends either."

Lee was about to speak up, only for the teacher, who had turned, to grab her. "Katjaa!" The screams of Katjaa caught everyones attention and they all ran on over, leading to Clementine rushing into action. Clementine jumped behind the walker and smashed it's head against the car hood, refusing to let it move. "Clem, be careful!"

"That's the plan!" Clementine continued to slam the walker's head against the truck, only for the walker to scratch at her, catching her off guard and trying to bite her while she was on her back. Clementine held the walker up with her feet with Lee then lifting the walker up and slamming his head against the truck again. Lee was wreastling the walker just before Carley shot it, leading to Clementine getting up and hugging Lee, who was relieved she was okay. Clementine was confused though. She knew the teacher wasn't bitten. So why did he turn?

"Why'd you bring them here in the first place!?" Larry spoke up, and Clementine walked right past him and looked at Ben and Travis.

"Okay, speak up you two." Clementine crossed her arms, wanting some answers. "I saw him back there with no bites. Why'd he turn?"

"You mean you don't know?" Ben spoke up, leaving everyone confused as to what he was about to say.


	7. A Tempting Offer

The Legend of Clementine

Seaosn one Episode seven: A Tempting Offer

* * *

Ben and Travis were standing there with everyone looking at them, leading to Ben finally speaking up with some information about the walkers. "It's not the bite that does it!" Everyone was surprised to hear this as Ben continued to explination. "You come back no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain, that's just what happens. It's gonna happen to ALL of us."

"It makes sense." Lee pointed out, finding that the explination was believable. "It spread so fast those first few days. Car accidents, suicides, everything was making more of them. Guess that explains how my brother turned."

Doug looked back on when Lee got the key to the office at the drug store and figured out that it was his brother who he got it from. He felt bad for Lee there, and Ben continued his explination. "When we first saw it happen, we were hiding in a gym with a bunch of other students, and we thought we were safe. But one of the girls, Jenny Pitcher, I think, she couldn't take it."

"She took a whole jar of pills." Travis continued, noticing how stressed Ben was about the whole thing. "Someone went into the girls room the next morning and...god."

Clementine wasn't particularly fond of the situation, especially considering that anyone could turn into a walker now without warning. "So we're all infected? And we can only stop it by destroying the brain."

"I guess so, yeah." Ben replied, having thought everyone knew that by now. "We thought everyone knew about it."

Just then, the bells Doug had been putting on the fence went off with Carley pointing her gun at two men that were shown at the entrance. "Back off!" Everyone looked to see Carley pointing her gun at the men with Carley showing that she wasn't ready for any nonsense. "I said back off!"

"No need to get hostile lady." The older one spoke, being sure he could reason with the group. "Me and my brother, we just came along to get some gas, and we felt you could help us out."

Carley found this hard to buy with Lee speaking up to make sure they weren't actually a threat. "Are you armed?" Lee asked, and the men showed the group their sniper rifles to answer the question. "Okay then. Don't aim them at us, and we won't have any problems."

"We understand." The older one spoke again, and then he explained their reason for coming to the Motor inn. "We're from the St. Johns Dairy. Like I said, we were just lookin for gas, and we felt you could help."

"Why would you guys need gas in the apocalypse?" Carley asked, putting her gun away after realizing they weren't here to harm anyone.

"Our place is protected by an electric fence." The younger one explained. "Genarators provide the electricity, and ours is run on gas. We'll do a trade for ya if that'll help. You get the gas, and we'll give you some of our food."

Lilly wanted to check if this place was safe first, knowing she could trust Lee to check it out. "Lee, why don't you and Mark go check it out? See if it's legit."

"I'm going with you." Carley insisted, still not sure if they could trust these guys. "I got your back if anything seems fishy."

Lee felt there was no harm in doing the trade, since the guys weren't getting hostile or violent. "You've got a deal. We'll bring SOME gas to your dairy. In exchange, you give us some food to bring back. We'll see how it goes from there."

"Sounds fair." The elder brother responded, and then he introduced himself and his brother. "I'm Andy, and this is my brother Danny."

"A couple of gallons should do the trick." Danny chimed in with Lee, Mark, and Carley getting ready to head out.

Clementine walked up to Lee, knowing he would be able to take care of anyone who tried to attack them. "I'll help Lilly and Kenny keep guard here while you're at the Dairy. You won't have anything to worry about over here." Lee smiled and nodded to Clementine, knowing he could trust her with just about anything by now.

* * *

Lee, Mark, and Carley were walking through the woods with Ben and Travis shown to be with them as well as Travis spoke up. "Thanks for letting us come along Lee. We figured if there's really a dairy here, it shouldn't help for some of us to go back and tell the others."

"We're glad you guys decided to contribute to the group." Lee replied, knowing Ben and Travis were trying to make use of themselves. "Don't worry though. With the crap you just went through, I think it'd be best if you stayed at the Motor Inn with us, at least for a week or so."

Carley was glad to be away from the Motor Inn, knowing this place would be a great change in scenery. "It's nice to get away from that motel for a while. This Lilly/Kenny thing is starting to get ridiculous. Personally, I'd be happier if you started to take charge more."

Lee was surprised by what Carley just said, not really viewing himself as the most capable leader. "Me as a leader? Well...not everyone thinks I'm so trustworthy."

"You mean because of your past?" Carley asked, and then she walked away from the others with Lee while still walking with them to ask about it. "Does anyone else know?"

"Larry knows."

"That can't be good."

"It's not." Lee sighed, knowing he couldn't keep his past a secret forever. "Clementine also knows. Luckily for me she doesn't resent me for it. The last thing I need is for the one I'm trying to protect to not want me in their life."

Carley understood what Lee said and figured a few more details couldn't hurt. "What exactly did happen with the senator?"

Lee knew he could trust Carley, so he decided to answer her question. "It was an accident. I pretty much knew about the affair. Sometimes I wonder if I should talk to the group about it."

"Whether you tell the others about it is your call." Carley assured Lee, not wanting to force him to do anything. "I've seen situations like yours a hundred times. It doesn't have to make you a bad man."

Lee smiled, glad he and Carley could trust each other with a lot of stuff even if it was dangerous. "I really appriciate it Carley."

Lee walked up to Andy and Danny with Danny asking Lee a question to keep the pace stable. "Lee, is it? Where ya from?"

Lee was glad the St. Johns brothers were taking an interest in the group. "I grew up in Macon."

"Right here in the heart of Georgia, that's what I like to hear!" Andy exclaimed, loving the place, in spite of it's current condition. "Ya'll seem pretty settled back at the Motor Inn. Who's running things over there?"

Lee thought about what Carley said and figured it couldn't help to take charge. "I am. If you have any questions, just ask me."

Carley smiled in response to what Lee said with Andy and Danny taking note of it as Danny spoke up. "How many people ya got over there?"

"Enough to defend ourselves." Lee answered confidently. "Ben and Travis here are our newest members. So that makes it eleven."

Ben and Travis smiled, glad to be a part of the team, and Andy spoke up. "Well, we'd love to get ya ALL out to the dairy. Like I said, we got plenty of food, and quite frankly, we could always use an extra helping hand."

"In the summer's, I used to help out on a goat farm." Ben chimed in, feelig like he could be of some help.

"That's great kid. Anything helps." Danny responded, even though they didn't really have any goats.

"Momma's been runnin the dairy for as long as I can remember." Andy spoke with proudness for his mother. "You should know however, some bandits live near the Dairy." Lee and the others took note of that with Ben and Travis having a good idea as to who he was talking about.

* * *

Lee and the others arrived at the dairy, leaving Lee and the others amazed at how beautiful and full of life it was. "Here it is. The St. Johns Dairy." Andy gestured to the generator, indicating that he was telling the truth about it. "Y'all can see how we keep this place safe."

Mark was impressed by how the dairy had it's own defenses, since a lot of electricity was long gone by now. "The fence keeps the walkers out?"

Andy nodded as he responded to Mark's question. "You betcha. They fry like bugs in a zapper. We're pushing 4,000 volts through that thing, with generators and amps."

"I'm going to assume that's a lot..." Carley responded, starting to warm up to this place, seeing how well this place was protected.

Lee was glad to see such well done defenses being used on this dairy, knowing it would be a good place for everyone to stay. "This setup is brilliant. We probably shouldn't have the kids near the fence when it's active, but other than that, this could work."

"I hope that's a hint that you're considering staying with us." Andy replied with a chuckle, liking Lee already. "If you guys make a good enough first impression, you're more than welcome to stay here."

"This place looks untouched!" Carley pointed out with confidence. "You'd never know the rest of the world is in ruins."

"It's worth protecting, hence all the juice." Andy replied, glad to see Carley was starting to like him and Danny.

A woman was sitting on the porch as she smiled and got up, walking over to Lee and the others to greet them. "I thought I saw y'all with company comin' down the drive!"

"Guys, this is our mamma." Andy informed Lee, and she was more than happy to meet Lee and his friends.

"I'm Brenda St. John;" Brenda introduced herself, and then she gave them a proper welcome. "and welcome to the St. John's Dairy.

"Mamma, this here is Lee." Andy informed Brenda. "He's a Macon boy, and says he's the leader of his group."

"They're stayin with the rest of them at the Motel." Danny added, leaving Brenda surprised at how long they've lasted.

"Oh my goodness, that place is pretty vulnerable." Brenda responded, hoping Lee and the others were okay. "Have you got someone with survival experience to lead your group?"

"I've got things under control over there." Lee assured Brenda, knowing the group was safe at the Motor Inn for now.

Brenda took note of that, liking Lee's confidence. "Well I hope you know what you're doing. That place isn't safe like it is here. Now that y'all are here, we'll make sure you're safe and comfortable."

Lee nodded, getting the impression that Brenda was a good woman. "Thanks for having us. (Holds up a gas canister) We brought a gas tank, show of good faith."

Brenda was grateful for the help and showed them freshly baked biscuts. "These are for y'all. Baked fresh this morning."

"Amazing." Carley responded, finding the biscuts too amazing to turn down.

"Can't get stuff like that anymore, not without a cow for milk and butter, that's for sure." Danny said, knowing just how well his mamma made her biscuts.

"That's right." Brenda then started to hope for something, feeling quite melancholy about it. "Hopefully Maybelle will make it through this bout of whatever she's got and be with us for a good long while."

Lee figured they could help with Maybelle as well, knowing that Katjaa had quite a bit of experience with animals. "Your cow is sick? What's she?"

"We have a vet." Mark chimed in, having Lee roll his eyes while smiling. "We could bring her here. We can help you folks out."

"A vet? Oh my." Brenda was amazed to hear this news. "Our prayers have been answered!"

"Maybe our whole GROUP could come...for the day." Mark added, hoping that wouldn't be too much to ask.

Brenda figured that would be enough to grant Lee and his group, knowing they've helped her and her sons so far. "Well, how about this, y'all go get your veterinary friend, and I prepare some dinner. A BIG feast for all you hungry souls. It'll be nice to have some folks to help out around here again. Danny, why don't you come help me out in the kitchen?"

Brenda and Danny left with Carley taking the basket of biscuts. "Why don't I take this back to the group? Then I can round everyone up for a trip over here."

"You might wanna take someone with you." Andy suggested. "Remember. These roads are dangerous."

"I can take care of myself, thanks." Carley replied, and then Mark handed her a rifle as Ben walked up to her. "Though, I wouldn't mind having company along."

Carley and Ben walked off with Ben letting Carley in on something. "Just so you know Carley, I don't have a lot of experience killing walkers."

"That's fine. I can teach you some of the gun skills I taught Clementine." Carley replied, knowing Ben would make for a good student.

Lee had a request for the others, knowing they'd be of good help. "Hey Lee, mind checkin the fence over there for us? Sometimes the dead get caught on it, and we can't have that happening too often."

"Sure thing." Lee replied, and Andy walked off as Lee looked at Mark and Travis. "You two wanna join me?"

"You got it."

"Sure thing."

Lee, Mark, and Travis walked off, glad to be of some help to the St. Johns.

* * *

Lee, Mark, and Travis were walking around the perimiter checking for walkers as Lee spoke up about what Mark told Larry earlier. "What was up with you telling Larry I said he thought I was dangerous? The tensions are high enough as it is."

"Sorry Lee, you know this stuff just comes out." Mark responded, leaving Lee unable to deny that as Mark then defended itself. "You didn't exactly try to stop him from believing it though."

Lee sighed, knowing Larry was taking a lot of time to earn the trust of. "We'll work it out somehow. He just knows something horrible I did before this all started, and as you probably noticed, he's the type who's always persistant about how he feels about someone."

Mark nodded in understanding as Travis spoke up, having overheard Lee and Carley's conversation earlier. "Listen Lee. I don't know what you did before this all started, but if what you and that lady...Carley, right?" Lee nodded, confirming Travis's words to be correct. "If you two were talking about anything serious, then I should have my rights to be suspicious. So make sure Ben isn't hurt in any way by you."

"I understand." Lee replied, despite knowing Travis wouldn't be much of a threat. And then Mark removed a walker as Lee asked Travis something. "So your dad was special forces. Did he teach you anything?"

"A few things, yeah." Lee moved another walker, making sure not to mess with the fence. "Before this all started, we were heading up to Stone Mountain for the playoffs. Mr. Parker, the guy we tried to save, was our band director. There was this one asshole on the bus who was threatening Ben with a knife, and I was able to disarm him."

Lee was impressed by this, knowing Travis would fit in just fine with the group. Travis then jumped over the fence with Lee and Mark and helped Mark lift up the fence as Lee moved a walker that was on it, looking over and seeing that every walker was done, and he finished his conversation with Travis. "Well Travis, that might come in handy with convincing Lilly to let you and Ben stay with us."

Travis smiled and nodded, keeping Lee's advice in mind as an arrow suddenly hit Mark's shoulder. "Ah!"

"What the hell!?" The fence suddenly turned on, confusing the three as to why that happened. "Why'd they turn the fence on? They know we're out here."

Lee saw a tractor and signalled Mark and Travis to get behind it, which they did, and Lee pulled a lever that he saw was keeping it stuck. He then pushed the tractor as a bandit shouted to him. "We told you this would happen you sons of bitches!" The bandits continued shooting arrows at Lee, Mark, and Travis, who hid behind the tractor up until a walker stopped it. Luckily they were close enough to run for it, which they did, and they made it to the gate.

* * *

Lee, Mark, and Travis arrived back at the house with Andy noticing their worried looks and running up to them. "Lee, what's wrong?"

"The electric fence came on!" Lee explained, hoping the St. Johns would be able to provide medical care for Mark. "Some people started attacking from the woods and we got trapped between them and the fence!"

Danny came along and saw the three, walking up to them after he saw Mark's shoulder and looking concerned. "Holy shit! Are you okay?"

Andy felt bad for turning the fence on, finding that his assumption was wrong. " I...I heard Mark yell and thought y'all were giving me the all clear! Man, I am real sorry."

"I'm just glad we got out of there alive." Lee replied, understanding that the situation was getting as high in stakes as it could.

Brenda walked out onto the porch and saw Mark's shoulder, running up to Lee, Mark, and Travis with concern in her eyes. "Oh my lord! What happened to you sweetheart?"

"It was those bastards in the woods mama." Andy explained, leaving Mark to finish said explination up.

"Yeah...I'll be alright once it's out, but goddamn, it hurts!"

Just then, Kenny's voice was heard from outside the dairy. "Hey Ya'll!"

The rest of the group came up with Clementine looking around, finding the place to be more than fitting for the group. "If the Motor Inn is our home inside of hell, this is our home AWAY from hell."

Brenda was flattered by Clementine's strange, but well meaning words, with Katjaa noticing Mark's shoulder. "Mark! Oh my god, what happened!?"

"I got shot with an arrow." Mark explained, hoping he would be able to get it out soon. "I could just pull it out."

"No, that'd be too risky without proper treatment." Clementine chimed in, knowing quite a bit from what she's seen from her mother. "I'm sure this place has medical supplies."

"We sure do hon." Brenda assured the group, and then she saw Katjaa and greeted her. "You must be the veterinarian."

Katjaa nodded in response as Larry spoke up about the situation. "What kind of shit is this anyway?"

"It must've been the bandits in the woods." Andy spoke up, knowing quite well how wreckless they were. "We had a deal with them that we'd give them food for safety. We should've known something like this would've happened. If I knew they were gonna attack I would've gone out there with you!"

Lilly was pissed when she found out about this, knowing the kids wouldn't be safe with bandits around. "Bandits? Are you serious? This place isn't safe, we can't stay here."

"Not safe!?" Kenny responded, finding that Lilly was full of crap, as always. "This place is a hell of a lot safer than that motor inn! I think all of us and our guns can handle a couple of punks with bows and arrows! What we need to do is find a way to get our whole group out here to stay. Take it over if we have to."

"Hold on now. These are nice people." Larry chimed in, surprising Clementine to see him showing some actual compassion for once. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Clementine spoke up, feeling like she could be of help in defending the Dairy. "You guys obviously need some help. Three people won't be enough to fight off a group of bandits; you'd be seriously outnumbered." Andy and Danny saw Clementine's point, as well as being impressed by her maturity. "We should send some people out to look for their camp, at least two."

"That's a good start Clem." Lee replied, proud to see Clementine stepping up. "We should make sure the group agrees with your plan first, before we try anything."

"Just as long as I have a role in the plan." Clementine responded, and then he saw a swing and looked at Duck, nodding to him after noticing how excited he was and letting him run on over to it. "It's been a while since I've acted like a kid. Maybe this is my chance."

Lee knew this would be good for Clementine, kneeling down to her with a smile. "I'll head out with whoever joins me, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful Lee." Clementine requested, and Lee nodded as he hugged Clementine, and then Lee saw Danny get his sniper rifle. He handed Lee one as well, and Clementine ran off with Lee and Danny heading out.

* * *

Lee and Danny were walking through the woods, hoping to find a bandit camp somewhere out here. As the two were looking around, they saw a camp nearby and walked over to it, looking around and seeing that no one was around. This made Lee suspicious, and he knew that he and Danny would have to be safe. "Keep your guard up. For all we know they could be in the bushes."

"At this point, they could be planning anything." Lee and Danny looked through the boxes, and Lee eventually picked up a camera that wouldn't turn on, finding out that it didn't have any batteries. "Batteries, we can't help with."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lee put the camera away, hoping Doug could help with it. He continued to look through the boxes, finding that there wasn't even a scrap in them, not a single bit of life inside of them to be found. "Nothing. Guess they ate everything."

Danny was looking through some boxes as well, finding Lee's words to sound accurate. "Yeah, that sounds about right." Danny then decided to ask about who the leader of the group really was, finding that Clementine was one capable of being a leader. "That little girl's name is Clementine, right? She seems to be making the calls now."

"She just as the spirit of a leader. We both protect the group as much as we can." Lee assured Danny, who nodded in understanding, finding that Clementine was a bit too young to take charge as the official leader of a group anyway. Lee then went over to the tent and saw Clementine's hat, picking it up with a proud look as he picked it up. "This will make Clem's day."

Just then, a gun was heard being cocked and Lee turned around, pointing his at a woman that looked like she was going insane. "Don't, fucking, move."


	8. Justified Suspicions

**Disclaimer: **Sorry for the delay, but here's part eight of the story!

* * *

The Legend of Clementine

Season one Episode eight: Justified Suspicions

* * *

Lee and Danny had their sniper rifles aimed at the crazy woman with Lee hoping he could reason with her. The woman then started speaking, saying stuff that indicated she was with the bandets once. "I ain't going back. You tell em Jolene ain't goin back!"

"Hey! We had a deal!" Danny shouted, wanting to know why the bandits attacked the dairy. "No shooting as long as we gave you food! What the hell happened!?"

"You had a deal with THEM. I ain't THEM." Jolene pointed out, revealing that she was no longer with them. "I know you. I know who you are, I know what you do."

Lee decided to mention their reasons for being out here, feeling that would ease Jolene's mood. "We're looking for the people who attacked the dairy, and shot my friend."

"I don't know where they are, but they ain't here." Jolene replied, not putting her guard down for a second. "So get the fuck out of my camp!" Danny gave Jolene a glare that showed he wasn't buying what she was saying, which she saw. "Now maybe you didn't hear me last time...when I asked you sweet...put your damn guns down! You think I won't kill you? I'm gonna take this here crossbow, and put a nice sharp arrow, right through your eyeball. And into your goddamn brain. You're not men...you're monsters. All men are monsters. Take what they want, and then destroy it all. Take a can of beans, take a little girl...it's all the fucking same to you!"

Lee took out Clementine's hat, which made Jolene even more angry at the sight of it. "Where'd you get this hat?"

"The little girl."

"You STOLE it from her."

"So what if I did? You stole her from ME!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Jolene decided that she was just going to cut straight to the point with Lee and Danny. "You know what? I changed my mind... I'm putting this arrow right through your BALLS. Yeah! Right through. String 'em up on that tree. Then I'm gonna head down to that farm and shoot every goddamn person I see."

Jolene started laughing, only to then be shot in the head by Danny. This shocked Lee, who looked at Danny with suspicion. "You straight up murdered that woman!"

"Hardly. She had a crossbow aimed at the two of us." Danny replied, walking off with Lee leading behind, starting to see something off about the St. Johns.

* * *

Lee and Danny returned to the farm with Clementine taking notice as she walked over to them with a smile on her face. "I knew you'd come back alive." Clementine took notice to Danny rubbing with proudness as he walked by, giving her the indication that he killed someone out there. "Geez. Who'd you meet out there, a power hungry community leader?"

"No, just a crazy girl in the woods." Lee explained, though, he didn't think that was justified, and neither did Clementine. "She started talking about shoving an arrow into our eyeballs and Danny went and shot him."

Clementine started to feel unsure of this place after hearing that information, feeling she'd have to figure out if it was truly safe. "Doesn't seem like what we do. I'm all for different methods, but murdering a human usually isn't one of them, at least if they haven't made a strike yet. Was she with the bandits?"

"I think she used to be. But she left them sometime before we met up with her." Clementine nodded, taking that information into account as he walked over to the swing with Clementine.

Duck was being pushed on the swing by Kenny as saw Clementine and greeted Lee. "Hi Lee." Lee waved to Duck, who then got off after he signalled Kenny to stop, which he did. "You want a turn Clem?"

"Sure, thanks." Clementine replied, and then the two walked by each other, hi fiving as Lee walked over to the swing and started to push Clementine after she sat down on it. As she saw Kenny walk off with Duck, she started to hope her parents were okay. "I hope Savannah's doing better than Macon."

Lee heard the discomfort in Clementine's voice, knowing she needed someone to talk to right now. "I know how you feel. After we left Hershel's Farm, I was hoping Macon wouldn't be in the shape it turned out to be in. I guess fate had other plans for it."

Clementine nodded in response, knowing that if Savannah was too packed with walkers, then her parents could be among them. "Be honest with me Lee. Do you think my parents are gonna be walkers when we get to Savannah?" Lee flinched upon hearing this question, knowing that telling Clementine the truth would probably crush her. "Because if they are, and I end up seeing them, I don't know what I'd do with myself."

Lee thought for a moment and decided that he shouldn't lie to Clementine, both because he cared about her, and also because she had a powerful lie detector. "I can't lie to ya Clem. There's no guarantee they'll be safe when we get there. And at the rate we're going, we may end up getting there by the time it's cleared out."

Clementine sighed, knowing Lee's words were right, jumping off of the swing and looking back at Lee. "Hey, I'm gonna go find Duck now. You go ahead and do your own thing."

Lee nodded, feeling like Clementine needed some time to keep calm, and he decided to walk off himself. He saw Clementine and Duck walking into the barn and headed over to Kenny, who took notice to Clementine's current state. "She told me about how she wants to find her parents. I hope she does someday." Lee looked at Clementine and couldn't help agreeing with Kenny, who then decided to get Lee in on something. "I'm gonna be honest here Lee. I feel like something strange is going on with this dairy. Something sick and full of blood."

Lee had to admit, he sensed that something was off after seeing how proud Danny was of killing Jolene in the woods. "Come to think of it, Danny didn't seem to have any problem shooting this woman we found in the woods. She did have a crossbow on us, but it felt like he enjoyed it when he did it."

Kenny knew something was up with this barn, having looked around a bit before Lee came back. " Lee, they're hiding something. Possibly behind this door in the barn. I got a quick look. They got boxes of stuff. And something metal and sharp." Lee wasn't sure he was entirely on board yet with Kenny speaking some more. "I know it may seem odd Lee, but I can't take any chances. I got my whole family on this farm right now. How about you? What about Clem?"

"I'll protect her, no matter what." Lee assured Kenny, and Kenny took quite a liking to Lee's commitment to Clementine.

"I know you will." Kenny responded, knowing he and Lee were thick as thieves. "Look, that guy with Katjaa... What's-his-name. He locked it up real tight the second we came in. I definitely heard a noise back there, Lee." Lee gave a confused look with Kenny knowing he needed some more context. "My point is, we gotta know for sure. So go find a hammer or something, and I'll have this thing off in a second. You back me up in case them farmers come running."

Lee didn't like that idea. He knew it would attract attention, and not the good kind. "Hang on, man. Think this through. You smash the lock. Then what if it turns out you're wrong? You just fucked your chance to get a good meal in those kids you're trying to protect. Use your head, Kenny."

"Alright professor. What'd you have in mind?"

"Let me have a look at what we're dealing with first."

Lee takes a good look at the screws on the lock, feeling like taking them out would be the best option. Kenny had a thought in mind that he hoped Lee wouldn't get the wrong idea with. "Hey. Lee. You know how to pick a lock, right? Cause you're...you know...urban?" Lee raised an eyebrow to Kenny, who explained his wording. "Jesus, man! I'm from Florida! Crazy shit just comes out of my mouth sometimes. Sorry."

Lee pointed to the screws, knowing there had to be something around here they could use on them. "See those screws? Instead of breaking the padlock, we can just take off the assembly, have a peek inside, and then replace it all again, like nothing ever happened."

"Alright. Sounds like you have a plan." Kenny replied with approval. "I'll hang around and keep an eye on that guy with the cow."

"Andy."

"Shit, I thought it was Danny. Whatever."

Kenny walked off with Clementine shown to be watching the two talking, walking over to them as he spoke to Duck. "I'll be right back Duck." Duck nodded in response as Clementine walked over to Lee, deciding to get to the point with him. "So you're planning on looking around, eh? Need some help?"

"Not right now, but I'll let you know when I need a hand." Clementine noded in understanding and was about to walk back over to Duck before Lee pulled something out. "Oh. And I found your hat."

Clementine was overjoyed that Lee found her hat, taking it swiftly and putting it on before hugging Lee. "Thanks Lee." Lee wrapped his arms around Clementine with the two seperating after a couple seconds, leading to Clementine heading back over to Duck as Lee walked over to them an the cow, which Katjaa was attending to.

Lee got a look at something an wondered what it was, being unfamiliar with it, even though it was shaped like a cinderblock. "What's this thing?"

Duck looked at the salt lick and remembered what his dad told him about them. "Daddy said it's called a salt lick."

"Yeah, but don't lick it. It's gross." Clementine advised Lee, leading to Lee smirking as he looke at Clementine and crossed his arms.

"Did you lick it?"

Clementine gave a blank stare for a bit, only saying three words after a couple seconds. "I don't know."

Lee figured he should get back to work on investigating the barn, but didn't wanna leave Clementine hanging. "Did I miss anything."

"No, I don't think so." Duck caught a funky scent, one that he was familiar with. "It smells funny in here."

"Like shit. Right Lee?" Clementine chimed in, surprising Duck and leading to Katjaa glaring with disapproval. "Oh, um, the cow said shit the first time. And this time."

Duck laughed a bit, and then he remembered something that happened before the apocalypse. "One time, I said a swear word; I think it was the a word. And my dad washed my mouth out with soap."

Clementine was a bit shocked to hear that, not being particularly fond of that parenting method. "Kenny...intrigues me." Clementine decided to shift the subject and looked at Lee as she pet the cow. "You wanna pet Maybelle with me?"

"No thanks. I've got my own stuff I gotta take care of." Lee responded, leaving Clementine to do her own thing. "You keep at it though."

"You got it." Clementine replied, and then when Lee left the barn, Clementine continued to pet Maybelle with a smile on her face, glad to be able to just relax for once.

Duck took notice to Clementine just chilling out, taking a liking to this side of her that was so calm. "It's great to see you acting like a kid Clem. You're usual so serious about survival, and seem more mature than some of the adults."

Clementine thought about those words for a moment, feeling that Duck's words were true, and that it was great for her to be a kid again. "It sure does feel great to act my own age for once in this world." Clementine smiled as he looked at Duck, knowing the two of them had each other's backs. "Still, even at my age, I have to do what I can to help the group."

"I understand." Duck replied as he continued to pet Maybelle, glad to be in a place that had actual life growing in it. "It's nice to be in a place where we don't have to worry about that for once. I love the Motor Inn, but it can get kinda boring there. There's not much to do."

"Yeah, I hear ya." Katjaa was smiling, glad to see Clementine and Duck acting like children, even when the times were dire. Clementine thought about the chances of the Motor Inn survivors staying on the dairy. "You think we can convince Brenda to let us stay?"

"Maybe. Even if it's just for a week it's worth it." Duck thought about staying on the dairy, knowing there was still a sense of danger to be found in it. "Hopefully that won't lead to the point where we have to eat Maybelle to survive. Especially after mom just healed her."

Clementine nodded in agreement as Lee and Kenny reentered the barn with Lee holding some kind of multi tool. Just as they got up to the door however, the dinner bell rang with Katjaa asking Duck to get Kenny. "Duck, could you get your father please?"

"I'm on it." Duck ran over to Lee and Kenny with Clementine walking off with Katjaa to chow down. "Cmon dad, let's eat."

Kenny nodded to Duck, looking at Lee as he wlaked off. "I'll make an excuse for you. Just get that door open."

Lee nodded and started unscrewing the screws with the multi tool, getting them off and managing to get the door open. When Kenny saw Andy, the latter signalled the former not to talk, much to his concern as Andy then walked up to Lee, who opened up the door and saw a bunch of blood and guts everywhere. It was shocking to him, filling him with dark thoughts as Andy spoke up. "Boy. Didn't you hear the bell?" Lee looked to see Andy, who had a smile on his face. "Dinner time."

Lee decided to question Andy directly, knowing he needed some context on the sitaution. "Why is there so much blood in here?"

Andy had no problem explaining what the blood was about, explaining it to Lee casually. "Look. We have food here, but Danny and I still gotta do a lot of hunting to keep everyone fed. When we catch something in the woods, we skin it and dress it back there. Mama doesn't like us to make a mess in the house. So you see? Nothin' to worry about." Lee decided to brush it off for the time being and walked off with Andy, who caught onto his suspicions.

* * *

Everyone was sitting down for dinner as Clementine looked around, taking notice to the fact that Mark wasn't sitting with everyone. Larry was complimenting Brenda as the two of them gazed at each other. "Brenda, you are an angel!"

Duck was admiring the food with Clementine smiling at the sight of all of these amazing dishes, having not eaten food like this in quite some time. "Busicuts, wow!"

Andy chuckled a bit, taking a liking to seeing everyone enjoy themselves. "Excuse the mess. We had to block the back door after a walker got upstairs. Don't worry, that was a while ago and they ain't been back inside since."

Everyone was was chatting with Lee wondering where Mark was, hoping he was healing up okay. "Where's Mark?"

"Now don't you worry about him. I've already brought some food up. You just let him rest." Brenda assured Lee, but he wasn't exactly 'assured' to say the least.

Lee got up as he excused himself to go check on Mark, while making up another excuse. "Mind if I wash my hands first?"

Brenda nodded, allowing Lee to do what he had to do in order to do before dinner. "Bathroom's right outside in the hall. And be sure to get under your nails, you've been muckin' around in the dirt all day."

After Lee left, Clementine sensed something odd about the food and started thinking to herself about it. 'Strange. This definitely isn't cow meat. Or any kind of normal meat for that matter. Almost looks like the inside of a human." Clementine saw that Duck was about to start eating and quickly stopped him with a smile. "Maybe we should wait for Lee to get back. It's only fair since he didn't get any rations at the motor inn." Duck saw Clementine's point and set the fork down with Larry scoffing, gaining a glare from Clementine.

Lee was looking around in Brenda's room as he noticed something odd about the bookshelf up against a door. He pushed the bookshelf with concern and revealed a door, which he opened and found Mark on the ground, and he was barely awake. "Mark!? What the hell happened!?"

"Don't...eat...dinner." Mark warned Lee slowly, and then he saw that Mark's legs were gone and became disgusted.

Lee then remembered that everyone else was downstairs eating, knowing he had to hurry if he wanted to stop Clementine from eating. "Clementine!" Lee ran out of the room and ran downstairs as fast as he could, finding that Clementine hadn't started eating yet. "Oh thank God."

"I take it you checked on Mark. Is he doing okay?" Clementine asked, concerned for Mark as Larry spoke up.

"Ah, don't worry about him. Let's just eat this delicious looking meal right here." Larry insisted, and Clementine was less annoyed, since he didn't come off as brash.

Lee then spoke up, knowing he couldn't let anyone eat dinner. "Mark is upstairs with his fucking legs cut off! You're eating him!"

Everyone was surprised by Lee's warning with Clementine's eyes being opened, having known there was something up the whole time. Kenny then spoke up, not wanting Clementine or Duck to be scared by this. "You're scarin the kids Lee."

"Lee, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Lilly asked, hoping Lee wasn't seeing or hearing things.

"Go upstairs and have a look, and you'll find a guy with both his legs hacked off!" Lee insisted, and then he pointed out a fact that he felt would assist his words. "This is a dariy, not a ranch. Think about it."

Everyone looked at Brenda, who knew she was in no position to deny what was going on any longer. "It's true."

Upon hearing that, Clementine ignored everyone else and looked at Duck, seeing as he put his portion of Mark's leg under the table. "Duck, hand me your plate." Duck nodded and handed his plate to Clementine, who dumped her portion of Mark's leg under there too. As soon as she had an opening, she threw a plate at Danny, and then one at Andy after she jumped up to the table. She then jumped at Danny, kicking him to the ground and lunging for his gun, grabbing it at the same time he did. "We're not gonna become cannibals like you have!"

Lee kicked Danny to the side, allowing Clementine to win the gun over and aim it at Danny. Lee then turned to Kenny, knowing he had a gun with him. "Kenny, get your gun!" Kenny nodded and grabbed his gun, only for Andy to hold a sniper rifle of his own up to his head.

Andy wasn't playing around anymore with Brenda speaking up as she looked at Clementine. "I'd put that gun down if I were you."

Clementine took the sniper rifle and backed up, throwing it out the door window and enraging Danny. "No!" Lee pinned Danny against the wall with Lilly grabbing a knife and putting it up to Andy's neck.

Lilly spoke clearly and coldly, refusing to allow anyone else to get hurt today. "You won't be keeping us here. We're leaving. And if you come back to the motor inn, we'll kill you."

Just then, Mark came downstairs with everyone being horrified as they saw what was happening. "PLLLEEEASE...SOMEONE!"

With Lilly distracted, Andy pushed her back and knocked Kenny out as Clementine stood up and glared at Danny. "I hope you get killed by your fucking gun! It feels like shit by the way!"

"Funny how you're still talkin big after what you just saw!" Lee started choking Danny, only for Andy to suddenly knock him out, making the screen cut to black.

* * *

Lee woke up in the meat locker with Larry banging on the door and screaming at the top of his lungs. "Open this door god damn it!" Lee saw that he was in the meat locker with Clementine, Kenny, Lilly, and Larry with Larry continuing to bang on the door. "I'll tear you fuckers apart!"

Clementine saw that Lee was awake and ran over to him, hugging him and allowing him to wrap his arms around her. She then became disgusted by what the St. Johns almost made them do. "They almost made us eat a human Lee. A friend no less."

"But you didn't. None of us did." Lee responded, assuring Clementine that she was still loyal to the group. Larry sighed with Lee standing up and walking up to him, knowing his methods weren't gonna work. "Ya know Larry, pounding on that door isn't gonna get us out of here. They probably won't even be able to hear you."

"Maybe, but it's better than doing nothing." Larry continued pounding on the door and shouting with full volume. "I said open this fucking door!"

Clementine saw the air vent and thought they would be able to get out if one of them went through there. "What about the air vent? If we smash it open, we should be able to get out of here."

"Good thinking Clem." Lee praised, leaving Clementine satisfied as Lee looked for the multi-tool, only to find that it was gone. "Of course they took it. Fuck." Lee saw a stack of salt licks, walking up to one of them and picking it up as he took it over to the air vent.

Lilly was trying to calm Larry down, knowing that they couldn't let him keep this up. "Dad, please! Think about your heart! We have to find a different way out of here!" Lee smashed the air vent aside with three brutal strikes, sending it to the ground and catching Lilly's attention. "That works."

Clementine ran up to the vent and jumped up to it, climbing through and surprising everyone as Kenny commented on her bravery. "That's one brave kid there Lee. It's almost as if she can take care of herself."

"You might be right Kenny." Lee replied with confidence in Clementine, even though he still wanted to do what he could for her. "But she's only eight. She might still need a guardian."

Kenny got where Lee was coming from as Clementine opened the door with Travis being shown behind her. "Turns out Travis learned a few tricks from his dad."

Travis showed everyone the multi-tool, indicating that he'd unlocked the door. "I snatched this from Andy after he caught you guys when his back was turned. Hopefully the others get here soon to help us escape." Lee accepted the multi-tool, appriciating Travis' assistance in their escape.


	9. Escaping the Dairy

**Disclaimer: **I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I got caught with writer's block and I didn't have the motivation to finish this chapter until now. For all of those who've been patient for the past five months, thank you, and I hope this was worth the wait, or was at least a serviceable return to this long as fuck hiatus. Enjoy!

* * *

The Legend of Clementine

Season one Episode nine: Escaping the Dairy

* * *

Clementine was with Lee and Kenny as Lee looked through the crack to the door that led to the bloody room. Lee took some kind of hook, which Clementine took approval of, and the three of them looked through the door with lee devising a plan. "Okay. Danny's right there. I think we should wait until he's gone, and then sneak on over to one of those fences with the hay behind it."

"Sounds good. After that, I'm heading off to find Kat and Duck." Lee nodded in understanding, leaving with Clementine and Kenny as soon as Danny was gone. The three of them hid in the fence that was closest to the entrance, or, second closest, ready for when Danny returned. After waiting for a few seconds, Kenny started to wonder if he was there. "See anything?"

Lee peeked through the hole to check if Danny was there, grabbing his gun and redirecting his aim so the bullet missed. Clementine instantly jumped up to the fence, jumping at Danny and kicking him in the face. This made him let go of his gun with Lee tossing the gun over to Kenny before pulling out the hook. Kenny aimed the gun at Danny, who stood up, chuckling as he looked at the three of them. "Well would ya look at that. We capture your group, and I lose to a hillbilly, a black guy, and a little girl. Too bad you're gonna die in-"

Clementine kicked Danny in the shin, making him fall to the ground as he shouted in pain. "That 'little girl' just so happens to be as strong as her karate mentor." Lee struck Danny with the hook, surprising Clementine before he sees why he did it. "He would've kept eating people. It's either him or them."

Lee, Clementine, and Kenny walked out of the barn as Lee called over to the lair. "Hey guys! We should be good!" Everyone else left the barn with the others as they then heard a gunshot as Carley and Doug emerged from the bushes with Carley holding her gun proudly, much to Lee's joy. "You two couldn't have shown up at a better time."

Carley grinned with Katjaa's screams being heard from the house, leading to Kenny becoming horrified as he got ready to save her. "Katjaa!"

Kenny ran off with Clementine spotting a shed nearby, running over to it without warning to see if Duck was in there. "Lee, help Kenny save Katjaa! I've got Duck!" Clementine ran up to the door of the shed and called inside. "Duck, you in there!?"

Clementine put her ear up to the door, leading to her hearing Duck's voice. "Clem!? (Clementine beams) Help me Clem! I don't know what to do!"

"Don't worry buddy! I'll get you out of there!" Clementine saw the lock on the door and thought to herself regarding it. 'I could go to Lee for the multi-tool, but for all I know he's probably dealing with getting Katjaa back right now.' Clementine saw a rock, getting an idea as she smiled and walked up to it. She picked it up and brought it over to the lock, smashing it three times and breaking it off.

Clementine threw the rock to the ground, opening the door and getting a big bear hug from Duck. "Thanks Clem!" Clementine wraps her arms around Duck, glad that the two of them were safe.

* * *

While Clementine was saving Duck, Lee arrived at the house with Carley and Doug behind him as he gave them some instructions. "I'll head over there to try and help Kenny save Katjaa. When I give the signal, you two come in to help." Carley and Doug nodded with Lee heading inside, only to find Kenny holding a gun at Brenda, who held Katjaa by the stairs with Lee warning Kenny about the risk. "Careful Kenny. One wrong move and it's lights out for Katjaa."

"I know what death is Lee. No need for a metaphor." Kenny replied, and that's when Brenda moved back a bit.

Brenda didn't want it to go this far, but she knew there was no turning back now. "I didn't want to hurt you Lee! Ever since you gave us that gasoline, I knew you were a good man!"

Lee felt he could reason with Brenda, not wanting her to do anything to Katjaa that she might regret, but then he saw Mark walking up to Brenda. "Brenda, look out!"

Brenda looked just as Mark grabbed her and pulled her up, biting her on the neck as Katjaa ran over to Kenny and hugged him with Kenny speaking up. "Guess keepin her on the stairs was all that was mandatory."

Just then, Clementine and Duck were heard screaming outside with Lee, Kenny, and Katjaa filled with fear as Katjaa looked at Kenny. "Let's go save our kid."

Kenny nodded with determination, running outside with Lee and Katjaa and they all saw Clementine and Duck being held by Andy, Clementine by the hair, and Duck by the shirt. Clementine wasn't exactly ready to stay quiet, knowing that was what Andy wanted. "Ya know, when you said you had a restaurant called 'Cannibal Dairy', I figured sanity would still be a priority!"

Andy held a gun up to Clementine's head, only for Travis to run up from behind and grab his arm when he aimed a gun at him. "Let them go!"

Lee took the chance and charged at Andy, managing to tackle him just as he shot Travis, killing him instantly. This angered Clementine upon sight, making her charge at Andy without warning and aiming a gun at him, shooting him right at the shoulder. "I didn't know Travis all that well, but you're mistaken if you think I'll let you get away with killing one of my own!"

Andy chuckled a bit with Lee punching Andy, leading to Andy trying to push Lee off of him, only for the two to roll down the hill and up to the electric fence. When they got down there, Andy held Lee up and tried to push him into the fence, only for a sniper rifle to shoot him in the shoulder. Lee looked and saw Lilly, who put the sniper rifle down as Lee continued to fight Andy, who was blinded by a laser pointer and shot in the ear at the same time. This gave Lee the chance to lunge at him, pinning him down as he punched him repeatedly.

Clementine walked up to Carley and Doug as Lee punched Andy, hi fiving them both in response to their assistance. After about ten seconds, Lee finished punching Andy, and Clementine saw Ben looking down at Travis' body in despondence. When Ben walked over to the group, Clementine felt it would be best to wait until they left to talk about it. Lee then got up, and looked down at Andy with coldness in his voice. "It's over Andy. You can't kill us now."

Lee walked off with Andy getting up, wanting to know what happened to his family. "What about my brother? My mother?"

"We took care of Andy. He's in the barn if you wanna take a look." Lee informed Andy, and then he brought up his mother's condition. "As for Brenda, Mark turned and got to her."

"What!? But I thought you had to be bit to become a walker!" Lee nodded his head no with Andy demanding that he finish this. "You'd better finish this Lee! You don't have a choice!" Lee looked at the group, who looked as if they were about ready to go, and then he looked back at Andy. Seeing as he felt he wasn't worth finishing off, he walked off, leaving Andy to call out his name. "Lee! Lee!" The electric fence went out with Andy calling Lee's name out one more time as the walkers closed in on him, this time echoing through the sky. "Lee!"

* * *

The Motel Survivors were heading back to the Motor Inn as Clementine thought about what happened there. She then smiled upon remembering something about today that she thought she should mention. "Fun fact Lee. It's actually my birthday today."

Lee looked at Clementine with surprise and then chuckled a bit as he replied to what she just said. "So it is."

"This was definitely an intense birthday present too." Clementine continued, not expecting what she got today. "I didn't expact to have a birthday at all, but beating up a trio of cannibals and barely escaping a dairy alive is a present I'm more than willing to accept." Clementine noticed that Ben was looking down, hoping he would be okay soon. "You okay Ben?"

"I wish I could say yes. But in case you forgot, Travis died at the dairy." Clementine flinched, having just remembered that with Ben assuring her that he wasn't offended by her birthday statement. "Don't worry, I'm glad at least one of us got out of there with a positive vibe. I just wish he could've made it."

Clementine thought for a moment and had an idea on how to help Ben cope with Travis' death. But she'd have to do it late at night, and she didn't want anyone else to know. "For what it's worth, I think Travis would've felt the same way." Ben smiled, glad to hear that Clementine wasn't telling him he was wrong to feel the way he did. Clementine understood that it was important for Ben to feel these emotions, or else he'd become a mess.

Lee was walking with the group as Carley walked over to him and brought up the fact that the Motor Inn was left unattended. "Hey Lee, I'd say I'm sorry for leaving the Motor Inn unattended, but..."

Lee smiled in response to that, glad that Carley and Doug showed up to save the day. "I'm glad you showed up when you did. We really needed the backup." Carley smiled with Doug taking a liking to the fact that Lee appriciated their rescue.

Carley felt it wouldn't hurt to ask what was going on at the Dairy before they arrived. "So were they really cannibals like Clementine said? That sounds like a crazy situation to get trapped in."

"Yeah, and she almost ate some of Mark." Lee added, much to Carley's shock as Lee sighed, knowing Mark was a good guy. "Shame too. He deserved a better way to pass on than to have his legs chopped off by a couple of psychos." Carley felt horrible for Mark with Lee pointing out that they shouldn't focus on this for too long. "We should get back to the Motor Inn and hope no one took any of our stuff. I'm still glad you came, but that was a risk."

Carley smirked as she walked next to Lee, knowing that Lee was the perfect leader for the group. "And you still let Kenny and Lilly lead us." Lee shrugged with Carley bringing up the fact that they got out of there alive. "Well, at least we won't have to deal with them anymore."

Kenny was heard speaking up and caught Lee's attention, seeming to be wanting to discuss something. "Hey Lee. Talk over here for a second?" Lee nodded in response and walked over to a tree, stopping with Kenny to see what he wanted to talk about. He could see the concern in Kenny's eyes with Kenny looking at him without trying to hide it. "There's gonna be a lot of trauma in Clem and Duck."

Lee knew Clementine wasn't as traumatized as Duck by this event, but he also knew that Kenny was worried about whether or not it phased her. "For bringin them to a dairy of cannibals? Yeah, I can imagine so. Clem seems to be taking it pretty well though."

"I noticed." Kenny responded, and then he decided to ask Lee for his opinion. "What do you think? Can we get past this?"

Lee was optimistic about the situation, knowing that the group still had plenty of potential to survive. "I think we'll be able to keep moving forward. We may never forget about today, but we can use this to motivate us to protect ourselves from what's to come."

Kenny smiled, glad that Lee was looking on the bright side of the situation. "Glad to see Clem's not the only optimist in the group." Lee smiled as he walked off with Kenny with the latter mentioning the RV. "Listen, that RV's just about up and running. I want you to come with us. You and Clem both."

Lee knew he couldn't abandon the group, but he was grateful to Kenny for the offer. "Thanks Kenny. I'll think about it."

Kenny nodded in understanding, knowing this had to be a lot for Lee to consider with Lilly putting a hand on Lee's shoulder when she walked next to him. "Lee." Lee gave Lilly his full attention as she brought up what happened at the dairy. "I think we both know you killed that Danny guy back at the dairy. It worried me at first, since my dad told me about your past, and the fact that you almost went to jail."

Lee looked at Larry to find him giving him a genuine smile, showing that Larry was now okay with him, and then Lee looked back at Lilly. "So he did. I just got a look at him, and he seems to be alright with me now."

"That's good. I was worried he wouldn't after I learned about you killing that senator." Lee looked a bit remourseful for what he did in the past with Lilly smiling to him. "But I know how dedicated you are to protecting Clementine, even if she won't always need it. You're a good man Lee Everett. I know I just said Clementine won't always need your help, but when she does, I know you'll be there for her." Lee was grateful to hear that as Lilly then noticed some kind of car light in the distance, heading off to check it out. "Guys, cmon. I think I see something."

Everyone else went to where Lilly was walking to, and when they saw what it was, none of them could believe their eyes. It was a station wagon in the middle of the forest, and when they walked over to it, Kenny looked inside and became amazed. "Holy shit." Kenny looked at the others as he explained what was in there. "There's a bunch of supplies in there, from rations, to even warm blankets!"

"Someone else's rations." Clementine pointed out as he walked up to Kenny, knowing what he was getting at. "Someone else's blankets."

Kenny didn't want to manipulate a little kid, so he turned to Lee, hoping he would be in on this. "Think about it Lee. We could provide for everyone in our group tonight. We could even keep Ben around if we took this stuff."

"We can't just steal food from a working car Kenny." Lee told Kenny, not wanting to hurt anyone who could still be alive. "Use your head for a minute. This could come back to bite us later on. Not to mention the harm it could do if we went through with it."

"Lee's right." Lilly stepped up, not wanting to be a part of stealing other survivors things. "If we take this stuff and those people come back then we're just a group of assholes who came into the woods and ruined their lives."

Duck was confused, wondering what was going to happen because of this. "Mom, who's car is this?"

"That doesn't matter Ducky." Katjaa assured him, surprising Clementine as she heard it.

Clementine was dissapointed in Katjaa, knowing that she wasn't one to like stealing. "Cmon Katjaa. I know you're better than this."

"I'm sorry Clem. I don't want to do this." Katjaa admitted, knowing that she couldn't let morality get in the way of protecting her son. "It's just...this isn't about right and wrong. It's about survival."

"If it's alright with you guys, I'm staying out of it." Ben stated, not wanting anything to do with thievery. "I'm all for the group surviving, but I'm not ready to take the risk."

"That's fine Ben. No one's gonna peer pressure you into stealing." Carley assured Ben, much to his relief as he wiped his forehead.

Doug was considering the options, knowing that there was good and bad to each one. "On one hand, we could be able to provide for the group for at least a month or two before being forced to leave the Motor Inn. (Lee looks at Doug with surprise) But on the other hand, if we leave this stuff here, we'll be making a good name for ourselves by letting the people who own this station wagon keep their stuff. I guess whether or not we should do this all depends on interpretation."

"Maybe. But I'm goin with the latter." Lee responded, not wanting anything to do with this. "I'm sorry Kenny. I know you're thinking about the group, and that's not anything to be ashamed of. But I don't want to be any part of this."

Kenny understood and nodded with Clementine already having made her decision, walking off with disappointment in Kenny and Katjaa. "I'll see if the Motor Inn's doing alright. Be safe everyone."

Lee was about to walk over to Clementine with Larry stopping him for a moment to let him know something. "You're a good man Lee Everett. The way protected everyone today was a noble thing to do. And I'm sorry I used your criminal record as a reason to deny that."

Lee smiled, glad that he and Larry were able to make amends as the two shook hands with respect. "You were just looking out for your daughter. I get it. I'm gonna go see if Clementine's okay. Make sure to bust a walker head for me if you find one."

"Will do." Larry replied with a nod, and when Lee walked off, Larry looked at Kenny with indifference, seeing why he was doing this, but also not seeing it as right.

* * *

Clementine was looking around at the Motor Inn as she made sure nothing was taken while it was left unattended during the Dairy escape. Clementine still seemed a little bitter about Kenny stealing all that food, but thankfully he wasn't back yet, so Lee had the time to talk to her by himself. "You okay Clementine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Clementine checked Lilly's room and under her bed, seeing that her guns were still there. "Looks like the firearms are still there. We still have some good defense on our side." Lee could tell that Clementine was still upset about what happened, and when Clementine took notice to his observation, she sighed and spoke up. "I know Kenny's just looking out for the group, but I don't want our survival to depend on whether or not we ruin someone's life."

Lee understood where Clementine was coming from and allowed her to continue as they left Lilly's room. "And what if they track us down and try to kill us?" Lee had considered that as a possibility, but figured they would be fine since the family didn't know where they were. "At least you have common sense."

Lee and Clementine stopped by the RV with Lee kneeling down to Clementine. "I don't approve of it either Clem. I just hope this works out for the best." Clementine nodded in agreement with Lee bringing something else up. "And I think we'll be well armed enough to take care of anyone who tries to attack us. So long as we have good defenses, we should be fine."

"Let's hope you're right." Clementine thought about leaving the Motor Inn, knowing that it wouldn't last forever. "Besides, we'll have to leave eventually. This place is close to running it's course." Lee couldn't agree more, hoping that they didn't have to spend any more time than they needed to att he Motor Inn.

* * *

Ben was walking with the rest of the group and saw something run by, catching Lilly's attention when he looked to see what it was. Ben started walking towards the sound with Lilly stopping him, handing him a gun so he could defend himself. "We can't take any chances. If it ends up being a threat, fire. Look for a way to escape if you're cornered."

Ben nodded in response with Lilly heading off with the rest of the group as Ben looked to the side and saw a Bandit. The Bandit stopped him from putting his gun up and getting close to him. "That leader was smart to leave you armed. Unattended, not so much." Ben didn't know what to do with the bandit speaking up. "We have your friend at our camp. Come with me and I can take you to him."

Ben didn't know what to do, and was about to call for help, only for the Bandit to hold a gun up to his stomach. "Okay, sounds good." Ben walked with the bandit, who put his gun away and walked with him.

* * *

Ben was still walking with the Bandit as they headed closer and closer to the camp. "Your friend didn't say his name, but he seemed pretty scared when we found him." Ben and the bandit arrived at the camp with the bandit shoving him into the middle. "Guys, now!"

Ben got up and found himself surrounded by armed bandits, looking around and not seeing anyone from his school. "Hang on, none of my friends are here? I knew this had to be a trap!"

"Damn straight boy!" The leader of the bandits walked up to Ben and held a pistol up to his head. "And we've got you in our sights, ready to be shot. All of us. But we'll let you go, if you give us a little wager for your life, regardless if you're up for it."

Ben wasn't sure what the bandits wanted with him, but didn't know what to do other than comply. If he were to resist, he'd most likely have a bunch of bullets in his body in the spam of a few seconds. "I don't have a choice, do I."

"Nope." The bandit cocked his gun, knowing Ben would try to escape otherwise. "Macon probably still has some goods in it, and we feel like your friends are gonna get them whenever they can. Give us some of those supplies every day, and we'll let you and your friends live. Otherwise, you're gonna be with all of them, with your graves in your rooms."

Ben gulped, knowing he couldn't do much of anything and decided to do what he said. "Alright, fine. I'll do it." The bandit let go of Ben, leaving him rattled by what just happened. He didn't want to betray the others, but he also didn't want to get them killed. "I'll give you some more tomorrow. And I won't tell anyone." Ben was shown to be crossing his fingers inside his pocket, indicating that he was one step ahead of the bandits already.


End file.
